The Pralontúr
by wingedliver
Summary: 1,000 years before the Time of Zelda, Arion, one of the last Atlantians, must face the other last people of Atlantis, the Last Zeron, who have taken over Earth. Arion must now face the destiny that's been waiting for him for a millenium...
1. The Last of Atlantis

The Pralontúr

For those of you who know me I write the crude humor story called Cheese Wars. A story that made no sense and is about DragonballZ, it is a mixture of Zelda, DragonballZ, my crude imagination, and some real characters or movie actors. Apart from that, this is totally different.

The Pralontúr is not entirely about Zelda or Link. It is about a boy named Arion, about sixteen years old, who lives a thousand years before Zelda's time, who is actually a great ancestor of Zelda's. It tells the stories of how the Earth became the way it was in the time of Zelda.

Here, a story will be told of valor, romance, humor (sort o'), wisdom, war, and adventure will show how a young man of the name Arion will save Earth from evil beyond belief and how he was forgotten throughout all ages.

C1: The Last of Atlantis

Many would call him cool; for Arion Veldon, he was one of the coolest guys in his school. He had a rude mouth though, but he was charming and was nice and had an okay sense of humor. He was one of those guys at school that stood out from the rest. He lived with his mother and was an only child. His father disappeared a year ago without a trace. He had stringy brownish-blonde hair that reached to his shoulder, hazel eyes, and white skin and was about six feet tall.

But here at school, would be the last day of that sixteen year-olds life. For his destiny would start unraveling that very day.

"Hey, Diander!" called Arion. Diander, who was trying to show off in front of some of the girls by his locker, was startled to see Arion run up to him. Diander and Arion were best friends and it had been that way since they were two years old. They were friends with Aylia also, and another guy named Phorin. "I got Aylia to go with me. What about you?" Arion asked quickly, a big smile on his face that the girls by the locker couldn't resist looking at.

"Surprising," he said sarcastically. "You've managed to get a date withthe girl you've been dating for two years.I got a date," he replied with a cheerful smile, "and her name is Tyia Wingar!" Arion chuckled at him.

"You're saying that like she's better then my girl. Anyway, I'll meet you at the dance."

That's exactly what he did. Arion got his book-bag just as the bell rang which meant for school ending for the day. Then Arion left the school bumping pass people, out the doors, and then he turned his back-pack into a jet-pack and put it over his shoulder. Then, with a click of a button, Arion went flying home- twisting and turning, still unable to control his jet-pack all of the way.

This part of the story takes place on an old and almost legendary city called Atlantis, which is for the reason why it is so advanced there. Atlantis was the only continent in the entire world with technology. No one dared to get this advanced, for they believed that if they do, they will live in darkness. The rest of the world lived in the exact age as the time of Zelda- Medieval. Here, though, is where an adventure begins.

Arion that night was dancing with his girlfriend Aylia. They were listening to slow music and some romantic songs that everyone slowed danced to. Several times Arion and Aylia bumped into several other people, and Arion had to make excuses about that to Aylia because he was a bad dancer and didn't want her to know. She laughed, though, knowing Arion couldn't dance. "Wait," Aylia stated, "until high school is over. I'll show you how to dance." Arion smiled and they continued.

Arion smiled as he said, "Well, it is my fault then that you keep stepping on my feet."

"I love you!" Aylia exclaimed proudly.

"I love me more!" Aylia chuckled a bit. Arion always was able to make her laugh.

Arion got tired, so he let Aylia dance with another one of her friends. Arion left to sit by his two friends Diander and Phorin.

"You guys make me tingle inside," stated Arion as he sat by Phorin. They laughed a bit. They started making jokes to one another, and then saying who the cutest girl in the school was (it was defiantly Aylia, but Arion and Aylia had been going out for two years, and Arion told them Aylia was the hottest). Phorin laughed and said, "I'm just making sure- but is Christmas the same day as last year?" Arion and Diander made a laugh that just spat out from their mouths. They were good friends- and everyone in the school compared their own friendship with Phorin, Diander, and Arion. Aylia had become their friend ever since Arion stated dating Aylia. Those four were the most popular teens in the school. Arion smiled and said as he raised a plastic cup with tea in it making a toast, "To our friendship… and shall it last forever." Phorin and Diander said 'forever' and they toasted and then took a sip from their cups. Then once they finished most of it, they threw their cups at the dancing people and then acting like they didn't do itas soon as they threw it so no one would blame it on them. Diander made a small laugh as he said, "Thank thee that we're not enemies. It would be pretty boring not doing what we wanted when we wanted."

Arion replied with, "Making sure we keep our faith in Atlantis: 'That power and greed are not what we want.' No one has ever broken that vow." Then Arion said good-bye and left to dance with Aylia. That was the last time Arion spoke to Diander and Phorin.

Arion found Aylia again talking to her friends. When she saw Arion walking towards her, Aylia left her friends to continue dancing with him again. They had a good time, and this was one of the best times Diander had ever had. Yet, little did Arion or any of the people of Atlantis know, it was about to end.

All of a sudden, without any warning at all, an earthquake shook the place. Arion had to grab Aylia from falling. But that didn't work because he tumbled down with her. Everyone in the giant room was screaming, and all jolted out of the school they were in. Arion had difficulty getting up with Aylia but he finally lifted himself off the ground and tried to do the same for Aylia, but Arion was shoved towards the doors and was being pushed by everyone so they can get out. Arion kept screaming for Aylia, but no response came to him. Then Arion was knocked onto the ground and was being trampled. He stood up after he pushed several people awaywho were stepping on him and he stood up, but then Arion was knocked to the outside.

Arion fell to the ground once outside, and he sat on his butt. Then he lifted himself off from the ground and ran with the others because he started to hear something coming from the distance. He and everyone else ran to it, passed the gates and to the yard in the front of the school. The yard was a very high hill, and it overlooked one hundred miles of land all the way to the ocean. It was a beautiful sight to see, if it weren't a nightmare. Because out in the distance, people could see waves going fifty feet high splashing on the shores and they weren't stopping. People started runningopposite from the tidal wave except Arion. His eyes were fixed upon a nightmare. Just out in the distance was what seemed to be the highest tidal wave ever imaginable. Arion saw that it looked like it was half a mile high and could destroy the entire continent of Atlantis. He ran away from the wave as well, not seeing what else he could do. The wave would kill him in less then five minutes.

"DIANDER- PHORIN- AYLIA!" he screamed loudly, but he couldn't find them. He rushed through the crowed, trying to find them, but he couldn't. He did catch a glimpse of Diander and Phorin jumping off the side of a fifteen footcliff trying to get out of the crowed, and Arion hollered their names again. He pushed people out of his way trying to get to the cliff, and when he did, he saw that they had jumped twenty feet below and onto the ground. They weren't there anymore- he knew he wasn't going to see them again. He looked back and saw that the giant wave was even bigger then he imagined- andwas coming closer. It would cover the area in less then a minute. He knew he was going to try and at least not run- that wouldn't do anything. He wanted to be in a safer area. Then he saw the school.

Arion tried to get shelter within his school where no one else was. He ran inside, and stopped as soon as he got inside. He found the perfect spot to hide in. He ran to a closet in the giant room- almost slipping once on the slippery floor- and that is where he hid. But even from a monstrous wave, no one can escape. The rumbling grew louder, the shakes became harder, and that's when he heard the crashing noise that echoed in his mind. The wave crashed down and went through his entire school like it was just a breeze in the wind. It tore through the walls, but Arion didn't have time to notice that. He didn't even get to tell when the wave crashed through the room and knocked him unconscious. The wave swept through the school faster then anyone could blink. He thought from then on that his life was over.

But it wasn't.

One month later, still unconscious and unable to awaken, Arion landed on the shores of Europe. Arion lay there for an hour sleeping. Yet, he never was able to wake up at the time, because just then a blizzard swept through the shores of Europe. It was hard to believe that there was a blizzard by the ocean, but it happened. Arion froze that day. He wouldn't be released from his frozen tomb for many years to come.


	2. Master, Apprentice, and the Last Zeron

C2: The Master, the Apprentice, and the Last Zeron

"This way!" cried a hunter who was running through the forest. He and a fellow band of followers ran with him. They were going to catch them some buffalo in the west.

The leader, whose named was Orthin, was a big looking guy who wielded a wooden pike that was heavy for the others by light for him. His valor is well proved to be better then the others. But his knowledge was not very complex. His followers were smaller compared to him, and they either carried bows and arrows or swords or daggers. But by the looks of their faces, you could tell they were strong warriors who hadn't had peace in a long time. They all wore animal hide vest, pants, and boots so they wouldn't get cold.

They ran through the thick forest, but as they drew nearer to their destination to the west, they saw bright light beaming from outside of the forest. They paced quickly and they made it only a moment later. They stopped before going outside to the shores. The buffalo had obviously wandered off to the freezing shores, for when the buffalo travel, they often get lost. Buffalo weren't like that one thousand years before.

Orthin looked through the clearing and saw a buffalo nearby. He looked at the others and told them to shush. Then he told a hunter with a bow and arrow that right after he knocked the buffalo to the ground that the hunter was to fire his arrow through the buffalo's head. The hunter got it and Orthin stood up slowly. He walked out to the clearing and slowly moved towards the back of the buffalo moving with caution. When Orthin was close, he lifted his pike, ready to strike when the hunter fired his arrow too soon. The arrow went through the buffalo's head and into the water, but Orthin had wanted to strike it first.

When the hunter had shot the buffalo, though, Orthin was already striking hard at the buffalo. But because it fell out of his way, Orthin strike the ground with a bang. It bounces back, and Orthin saw a crack of some clear hard object.

The other buffalo saw the dead buffalo and stampeded away from the area.

Orthin looked down and realized it was ice, still frozen from the coldness that had been this way for a thousand years. Orthin sat on his knees slowly and he started digging at the ground. He started to see something in the ice, and realized what it was when after digging, he felt a cold hand. Someone was frozen in there. He started to dig even harder. The hunters started walking out to see what he was doing. They circled him, and they saw as the ice was shown mostly.

"Orthin, the boy is most likely dead," said a hunter, who was shocked to see that the face in the ice was a young man's.

"Yes," Orthin gasped, as he started to pull the ice out of the ground, "but Master Baleiar can bring him back!"

With the amazing strength he wielded, he pulled out the boy in the ice. It was Arion. And the ice was mostly melted. "We just have to chip off the ice and we should be able to get him out."

That's just what Orthin did. He started to pull away at all of the ice, and as the hunters watched him, they grew wary and tired.

"What's the point of bringing him back?" asked another hunter, who was growing bored and tired and wanted to go home. "These are the same shores the Last Zeron first arrived on."

"Because," Orthin started as he continued chipping at the ice, "this boy looks strong. And… –" he scratched himself as he went 'ouch' "– we can use all the help possible."

No one spoke for a while since then. They sat down and looked at the sky. Some of the hunters left for sleep, others just spoke to each other, and a few others cut off the legs and arms of the buffalo and put them in the sacks. For almost an hour they sat, before the boy's body was fully exposed from the ice.

Orthin stood up and pulled the boy over his shoulder, noticing how cold he was. "Let's go back to the village. They're going to start worrying."

The hunter breathed hard and then went with Orthin, and the others followed as well. They looked at the boy that had been frozen as they walked, noticing how blue his body was- and then an hour later noticing how warm his body looked! Orthin thought he was just getting used to the coldness of the boy's body because he never looked at the body, but he was wrong. The boy, as they noticed, started to twitch now and then. His long brownish-blonde hair was not that frozen anymore. It was when the boy's eyes opened that everyone stopped all of a sudden.

"My body is paralyzed," said the boy. Orthin almost dropped the boy but managed to catch his balance and stop the boy from falling. Orthin said, "My dear boy! You're alive! It's a miracle! Also unbelievable! And don't worry my lad; we'll have Baleiar heal you completely. He's a wonderful Magician!"

"Great," the boy said. "More reasons for- how did I get here?" His tone had gone serious when he said that. He never thought about it that passed minute he was awake, but he just realized he was not on Atlantis anymore. "Where ever this is, it doesn't look like my home in Atlantis!"

That's when everyone all of a sudden stopped. Their happiness turned into shock, their shock turned into fear, and their fear turned into anger. "An Atlantian!" cried one of the hunters. "My dear God- Orthin, you uncovered an Atlantian! I knew it was too good to be true! The boy waking, I mean!"

"Traitor!" hollered Orthin at the boy. "You're a spy! Have you come to take over our land as well! We're already outlaws from your planet and-"

"You can give it a rest, Baldy," the boy cried. "My name is not 'traitor'- my name is Arion. Last thing I remember was being swept away by a giant tidal wave."

Orthin stated, "Well I can't believe that now can I? Atlantis sunk by that tidal wave a millennium ago, and that tidal wave you might be speaking of- the most powerful and tallest to ever be recorded- was called the Midnight Clash…. I wouldn't expect someone to survive a frozen ice block for more then a thousand years!"

"A _thousand years_!" Arion choked. "How could that –?"

"O shut it! We won't kill you yet. We will have Lord Baleiar, protector of the Sapphire Village, determine your fate!"

"Is he your leader?" Arion asked with an unpleasant tone.

"No, he is the one who passes judgment, for he is the wisest of our people, and maybe the world!"

They continued walking without a word, and an hour later they made it to a beautiful village. It was right by a lake, with huts surrounding it, some were in the trees. They were all made out of stone; others were made of hay and wood. They all seemed stable, but anyone could tell this village was well-protected.

They walked through the village, with villagers and soldiers watching as they past into the village. They knew it was only a matter of time before Arion could fully move, but they were going to make it to Baleiar before that would happen.

They went on, passing the tallest and highest tree in the forest, and they said it has a golden core in the center it. No one has attempted to get it out because legend said that when the tree is cut off from earth, then a plague would sweep across the world.

They passed many shops, an inn, and then a small brick well that looked years old. After several minutes of walking by people with a keen eye to know who this stranger was, and passing huts and other houses or building, they made it to a wooden stairwell.

The stairwell was in perfect condition. And, you would have to walk up the stairwell, which circled the tree several times, all the way to the top. It leads to a hut, which also had its own wooden deck, which was where the stairway ended. The climbed up, higher and higher as they went and they made it to the top.

Arion couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a beautiful place to live. It overlooked the village within this forest and the giant lake. It was a beautiful place to live.

Orthin dropped Arion onto the deck, and said, "Now you will stay here!" He said that just as a man, dressed in blue robes made entirely of wool that were buttoned only from the waist down, showing his white shirt made of cloth, a metal scabbard tied around his waist outside his robe – carrying a sword with a pure golden sheath – that looked very tight on him, and black leather boots that could easily be hidden in shadows. He had dark black skin, with big brown eyes that were almond shaped like Asian eyes, and he had white stringy hair that stretched down to his shoulder – which was the only part of his body that proved he was well over sixty years old- and a thick gray beard and mustache that both were about half an inch out. This man was Baleiar.

"You wish to hold council?" asked Baleiar with a firm voice, not angry like the others but very calm.

"Yes," stated Orthin. "This boy claims to be an Atlantian who doesn't know how he got here. I dug him out of ice by the shores and he claims that he last remembers seeing the Midnight Clash taking him away-!"

Arion interrupted and he stood up firmly – just noticing he could move completely now – and stated, "I didn't do that…" He looked around at the others and continued. "Why do you have such a grudge against people from Atlantis?"

"Arion, that's your name- am I correct?" asked Baleiar. Arion was surprised that this old man knew his name, and all Arion could do was nod his head slowly. Baleiar gave a bright smile, and said, "I've been expecting you since you were born. Come on in." Arion was shocked and just stood there. After what seemed like a lifetime, Arion walked through the front entrance into Baleiar's hut.

Inside was another cool sight to see. There were wooden chairs carved in weird patterns, the walls had designs in them he couldn't understand, and a giant glass roof was fifteen feet above their heads, showing a dark grey sky.

"Its day time- isn't it?" asked Arion confused.

Baleiar said, "Yes, and until we can defeat our enemy, then it won't be like this."

"What's going on?" asked Arion, he couldn't hold his curiosity anymore.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Baleiar defiantly was a bit sad at the moment. "The date, for what you might be interested, is May 2nd of 4021. On April 21st of 3004, you were frozen. And on March 20th of 3004 was when Atlantis sunk into the Atlantic Ocean."

Arion did sit down, his eyebrows lowered and his tiredness was fading. He couldn't believe that his country, his home had sunk under the sea. He took a seat on one of those chairs, and it was very relaxing for his body. Baleiar cleared his throat and started talking.

"My name is Baleiar," said Baleiar, stretching out a dark hand that had a few wrinkles on it.

"Arion," Arion told Baleiar as he shook Baleiar's hand slowly. After shaking their hands Arion and Baleiar let go, and Baleiar took in a deep breath.

"The story starts one thousand years ago at the fall of Atlantis. And if I am correct, you were one of those victims." Arion nodded respectfully. "That's only the beginning of this dark tale. Most of the Atlantians were killed by the biggest tidal wave in recorded history, estimated to be about one and a half a mile high. It was called the Midnight Clash. The Midnight Clash swept through Atlantis and sunk the whole continent, even though the continent was fifty miles long. There were only up to twenty-two survivors, and they all grouped together and swam to Europe. You made it before they did, but there was a terrible blizzard one month afterward when you arrived and it must have frozen you and hid you in the ground. The exact area you were in was where the Atlantians arrived at. But somehow the Midnight Clash had turned them from humans into powerful magical people. They each had their own basic powers. The basic power of the twenty two was these twenty-two powers that are Water, Metal, Time, Immortality, Transformation, Speed, Strength, Duplication, Wind, Fire, Stone, Healing, Dragons, Shift, –" and as Baleiar told the rest of the powers Arion realized that there was something going on even after he was told there was – "a Faun, Alchemy, Shaman, Shadowfox, Darkmancer, Shadowmacer, the Oathrider, and finally, the Black.

"You may not know those last ones. It was from the Faun to the Black that is the leaders of them. The order I put them in is their rank and power. The Black was the ruler of them all. But from Shadowfox to the Black were new.

"The Shadowfox is the one who can transform into part shadow and fox – where they got the name – and she can control shadows, possess people, and has some powers of a shaman.

"The Darkmancer and Shadowmacer are almost the same. The Darkmancer can cast demons into and out of a body, they can communicate with those miles away, and they can resurrect the dead but only up to a total of fifty of them, and have the power of foresight. The Shadowmacer can as well resurrect the dead, can transform into a zombie, control shadows, steal others powers for a short amount of time, and they have the powers of darkness. They both have the same powers of a Necromancer.

"The Oathrider has five symbols on his body- the chest, the back, the arms, and his cheek. Each represent a different curse he can put on you, each one of them are the five most deadly curses ever. The one on his back is the Death Cry- he can make the worst pain in your body ever but you won't die for one month, and then they would live a life with a very scarred body. The one on his left arm is the Dark Mask- it makes the victim believe he is seeing the most horrifying or scariest things in his life come to reality. On his right arm is the Contrability- able to control someone and make them do as what he wants. The one on his chest is the Death Prayer- it allows him to send Demons to rob a victim's life for his own. The worst curse ever, the one on his cheek is the Dark One- it allows him to cast a wave one mile in diameter and all those in his path will suffer just as much as the Death Cry could, but they would die one month later by all of the pain (not being able to commit suicide) and their life will be an added life for the Oathrider and their soul will also be his.

"The Black is the leader, and he has most power of the world. He has no magical powers, but he is the greatest fighter in existence with a sword. He is swift and everyone who has tried to slay him has failed. Not even an army against the Black alone could defeat him."

Arion was amazed and shocked.

"They are all evil. They used their powers and fought in a five hundred year long war. They started off by themselves, but as time went by they got their own army. Five hundred years later- five hundred years ago- they won the war and took over the entire planet Earth. They were going to make it advanced like Atlantis, but they knew nothing on engineering or building and all records of that were destroyed in the flood of the Midnight Clash. So they left it Medieval. Then seven of the last Atlantians were killed- the one of water, time, strength, wind, stone, duplication, and shift. Now only fifteen remain, and can only die by being slain. Metal, Immortality, Transformation, Speed, Fire, Healing, Dragons, Shift, a Faun, Alchemy, Shadowfox, Darkmancer, Shadowmacer, Oathrider, and the Black are the only survivors.

Arion looked hard at Baleiar for a moment and said, "Then why am I here. Why do you trust me?"

Baleiar smiled and said, "You were different from the others. You always wanted to be someone who fought for what's right. I know, because I am three thousand years old and I… knew your father." Arion stared at Baleiar hard and shocked. No one would have guessed that. "Both he and I discovered that Atlantis was going to meet its doom and he wanted to bring you along when he would departure from it. That's when I predicted that if you went with him – I was already here in Europe and had to send a quck message – then those twenty-two Atlantians would be in charge forever and you would be dead right now. Because now, I can teach you everything you can know, and you as well can only die by being slain. If you had been there when Atlantis was destroyed – which you were – then you wouldn't have been killed. I saw one last prediction of this – now the rest of my predictions of your future are blurred – that you fought several of the Last Zeron single handedly and left with only a bruise and a scar. You had better chance now.

"Is my father still here?" Arion asked desperately, wanting to know more about his father than anything else at the moment.

"No," he replied. "Your father was captured by the Shadowmacer and killed. That was many years ago." Arion sat back. He already knew once he would never see his father again – but now when he thought he would have the second chance, he couldn't. "You wanted to know something else too: something about how you don't have any powers and how it wouldn't make a difference. Well, if the Midnight Clash gave them powers, it must have done the same for you." Arion's head shot straight up and looked into Baleiar's eyes. "I know what it is too. You have a power called Spiriality, another new power. It allows you to fuse your spirit with another person, animal, or thing during combat. It is very special."

Arion was surprised by that, but he didn't want to forget something else he had been meaning to ask. "You told me the Atlantians had been in control for five hundred years. Well, if I'm trying to dethrone them like what they did in the past, wouldn't it be the same as what they did? And, do these Atlantians have a group names and separate names?"

Baleiar smiled and said, "Those are good questions. I will tell you everything you need to know about the rest under one condition – you train under me; as I am an Adept (a very magical person who is skilled in the wisdom of magic, also a philosopher), and if you become my apprentice, you will be known as a Chelas – an Adept's student. You will learn the ways of magic, and become a powerful enemy to the Last Zeron – you are our last hope."

Arion had no choice. There was nothing else he could do, he didn't know the lands of Europe, and if Baleiar was right, then he was the only one who could defeat these Atlantians. "I will."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Baleiar, whose smile made him look even younger. "I will tell you what you need to know then.

"When they landed, those twenty-two Atlantians took it upon themselves to take over the world. They gave themselves the name the Last Zeron- which in the Dwarven tongue means Last Survivors. I will tell you their individual names soon enough. Now, I will tell the last part you wish to know.

"You wished to know why you had to do this. They are evil. And if you haven't noticed the gray skies, that's smoke. They have been burning villages and forests for years and they are on the verge of killing everyone who doesn't obey them. Now and again the skies will clear- but then a week later the smoke will return for weeks. But that's going to change. They started getting bored with just controlling one planet, and being trapped on it. The Last Zeron decided ten years ago that they would create a portal to take them to new worlds they've never been to, to other realms, to different universes- and with that they can control more planets. There is only one problem though. There army isn't big enough to take over a planet, and everyone else on Earth won't listen to the Last Zeron – which makes them pretty brave people. The Last Zeron stopped killing those who wouldn't listen and decided to do something else. They were going to create another weapon, a disease that could turn anyone it touches evil. They just have to plant it in the heart of another virus, disease, or plague and make it spread from one person to another. It works also as an antidote- it will make sure that once it turns the person evil, the plague it was in is destroyed immediately. Then everyone will listen to him and he will have an army of people. He just needs to find a way to start a plague."

"How's he going to do that?" asked Arion, who paid more attention then ever.

"We believe it's with the Harian Tree.," told Baleiar.

Arion asked, "What tree?"

"It is the tallest tree in the forest, right over there." He pointed out the door and right outside exactly in front of them, was that giant tree they passed. "That is the Harian Tree. My best guess is they are going to chop it down soon once they discover about it."

Arion started to think more about this. The enemy was going to take over more worlds and eventually all universes by creating a portal. They need a bigger army but no one else will pledge allegiance to the Last Zeron, so they are going to put a plague in another plague that is an antidote, but will turn everyone evil. They just need the Harian Tree, which is being protected.

"Starting tomorrow," said Baleiar, "I will start teaching you the ways of an Adept. We will train until you are ready to begin your mission."

Arion asked, "How long will that take?"

Baleiar said, "If you pay good attention, training might last only one month. If not, it may take your whole life."

"I'll do my best."

Baleiar stood up firmly and even for a scrawny old man, Arion could tell he could get into a fight and win. "Get some rest. You will learn everything else tomorrow."

"I will get rest," said Arion. "But, you know, being trapped in ice for little over one thousand years can get a guy like me pretty hungry, and I'm in the mood for some chilly-fries and a hamburger – if you don't have those, then a steak and A1 steak sauce will work for me."

"Arion, we only have ground beef and chicken- as well as tomatoes, apples, grapes, and turnips."

"Then chicken and some apples will do fine. If you have hot-sauce then I'd need some with my chicken."

"Don't have any," he replied with bitterness.

"Well, let's go – I'm starved!"

And with that, they left out of the hut. Arion, one of the last remaining Atlantians, was going to fight his own people for the sake of mankind and everything else in existence.


	3. Forion, the Golden Lion

C3: Forion, the Golden Lion

"First off," said Baleiar, "I will teach you to use a sword. You have used one before, haven't you?" Arion nodded as he stared up and down the wooden blade of the sword. The sword he was wielding was a bastard sword. "Have you ever used one?" Arion replied, "Yeah, we had fencing classes- you practice with swords."

Arion looked better now. His face wasn't dirty, he was cleaned, his skin looked perfect again, and his hair wasn't frozen. His clothe were clean as well.

"Good, so you should know something about it." Baleiar grasped his wooden long sword firmly. He waited a moment before Arion stopped looking at the blade and noticed Arion was about to have a practice duel. "I thought I was learning to use magic," stated Arion. Baleiar told him, "You will. First you need to know at least how to use a sword. And begin-!"

Baleiar was too fast. He swung his sword high at Arion's right arm. It hit him and knocked Arion on the ground. "Rule one, you must always pay attention and always be aware of your surroundings." "Alright Master," Arion said as he jumped up and then swung his sword downwards on Baleiar's forehead. Baleiar made a sudden movement with his fist and punched Arion in the gut. Arion still grasped his sword but he also clutched his gut tightly. "Rule two, always be aware of what your opponent is about to do. Never assume you've won a battle. You may also use fists or kicking if it's the only way to survive."

Arion did something that very second that Baleiar wasn't ready for. Arion jumped straight over Baleiar's head and behind him. It took Baleiar a second before he realized what happened, but by then, Arion had already jumped behind Baleiar, he already landed on his feet hard, and he stabbed the sword right at Baleiar's back. It didn't go into his skin, but Baleiar fell to the ground forward.

"Rule three, master, always watch your back." Baleiar turned onto his back and smiled at Arion. "You win. But training with a sword goes on all day."

And that's what happened. They trained all day and nothing happened. Arion improved dramatically. At the end of the day, he was almost as good as Baleiar. Each time Baleiar won, but towards their last fights, they would go up to twenty minutes long. Baleiar saw how good Arion was getting and realized he'd be ready for learning magic the next day.

That night, they went back to their huts. Arion's hut was right underneath Baleiar's. Baleiar had gotten Arion a hut the previous night. So Arion took a bath and ate and he went straight to bed.

The next day he got up and ate and left back into the forest where they had been training. Baleiar arrived an hour after Arion made it. It was exactly dawn when Baleiar came, but Arion came earlier to start practicing meditating. Baleiar had mentioned that meditating is something important for a Magician. It teaches them to concentrate and learn more about around them.

"You're here early," stated Baleiar.

They spoke with each other for ten minutes and then Baleiar was getting ready to teach Arion magical skills.

"Magical abilities are hard to learn, yet, they harder to teach. You're going to have to do this. This is the most basic magical power. It is mind-reading. Now, a magical person can do this quite easily. You have only one magical talent though, and you don't know how to tap into it. I want you to think of my name, and concentrate hard on my name and to what you want to do to me- mind-reading. It should take you a few easy steps, but after that, you should master it."

They tried it once, and Arion tried hard to read Baleiar's mind. He sweated hard as he did that and he struggled. He thought this was a challenge. After several seconds, Arion stopped, opened his eyes, and started breathing hard.

"What happened?" asked Baleiar. "It was like something was trying to stop me," stated Arion. "No, no, no. No one or anything is doing that. You are making it a challenge for yourself. If you can just get your mind clear and only what you want to do, then nothing will be hard for you. Just concentrate and pretend this is very east. Now go."

Arion tried again, this time he didn't sweat and he wasn't trying hard. He tapped into Baleiar's mind and he read it. But there was something wrong.

Arion saw a woman. Obviously Baleiar prophesized this and it must have already happened. A woman was in a cell. She seemed familiar but he didn't see her face because it was in the shadows. But the girl seemed so familiar.

All of a sudden he found himself standing back where he was. Baleiar stood there looking at Arion with a smile. "You passed," he stated. "You are able to learn even more magic skills."

"Baleiar," said Arion, who still thought of that girl- who seemed to be about his age- asked him, "who was that girl?" Baleiar responded after a breath and said, "You will know soon enough."

"Baleiar," Arion exclaimed, "what is so important about knowing who she is." Baleiar stated, "Knowing that will get you in a bad spot when you're not even fully trained." Arion stated, "Then start teaching me again."

Baleiar started to teach Arion more magical techniques and Arion mastered them. Arion learned different ways to levitate items or people, how to see passed corners, how to understand every language, and how to hold his breath for more then ten minutes. At the end of that hard working day, Arion knew a bit over ten different magical abilities and mastered ten of them.

The next day was just a review of everything that Arion had learned, and Arion learned a new magical ability, which allowed him to levitate himself. With each new magical ability he learned, the next was always harder then the one before.

A week later, Arion had learned over seventy magical abilities and had mastered them all. Gwydion said that on the tenth day, the next day, Arion and Baleiar would have a magical combat against one another. None of the magical abilities Arion knew of could kill anyone- and Baleiar was only going to use the ones that Arion knew.

"Ready… set… go!" cried Baleiar, when their training with the magical powers had begun.

Arion and Baleiar had a good battle, but Baleiar proved to be the stronger fighter for magical wits then Arion and won. It only lasted several minutes, and Arion was forced to by the drinks. Arion was very tired when they got to the bar for a drink.

"We want two mugs of your finest whisky," said Arion who partly didn't know what he was saying. "And boy- you are fat!"

Baleiar grabbed Arion and he tore out of the bar running like mad. "I wasn't in the mood for a drink anyways," said Baleiar. Arion was slowly coming back to reality, but he still would doze off like a four year old child. They were heading back to Baleiar's hut again.

Once they got there, Arion was healed and he didn't doze off anymore. He looked up at the hut and asked, "Why are we here?" Baleiar smiled and said, "I have a friend who is going to help you train. And trust me- he is a good friend for a lion."

"A _lion_!" cried Arion. "Why is it a lion?" Baleiar responded, "He's not just a lion- he's a Golden Lion. His name is Forion. You two should get along well with each other."

They started walking up the stairwell that spiraled around the tree. They made it to the top and on the deck. Arion had to follow Baleiar towards the deck, just as a fowl wind swept through the air. It was going to rain. And before Baleiar could reach the door handle, it stared pouring down on top of them. The rain was hard and strong. So they walked inside quickly and there it stood- a beautiful Golden Lion.

As Arion came in last and saw the lion, he slowly closed the door behind him until he heard a crack which meant the door was closed. The Lion was indeed golden. It had golden fur all over its body, with fiery red mane, and the tip of its tail looked like fire, but it was just the color of the hair and the sharp.

"This is Forion," said Baleiar to Arion. "He is the only Golden Lion in existence, and is not even known about- he's a legend that no one will write stories about or record. Forion does a good job making sure that's the way it goes.

"Forion is different from all lions. He was created from the gods to help protect us, and Forion has done his duty well. He has three gifts that he was born with. He has great healing powers and a great immunity system. During battle- he will either choose the right side or the good side- he will make the sun shine upon his golden coat and blind the enemy, letting the army he is with to kill their enemy. And finally, when he runs as fast as he can, a wall of fire will burst out behind him coming from his tail."

Arion thought that was kind of interesting, but he had to ask something else. "If he was helping a side during war, why is it that no one knows about him?" Baleiar responded, "Because I make sure it is not recorded and that everyone there does not tell anyone about Forion. They do I'll wipe out all of their memories and their family's."

"I'm thinking that Forion will be your companion for the rest of everything that will happen. Tomorrow you will resume your training- we will have Forion teach you about the wild. He can't speak, but your mind-reading powers should enable you to get what he wants you to do." Arion nodded.

That night there was a storm, and for once Arion could see some stars through the window right by his bed. It was only for a few seconds, but that was long enough. Lightening fired through the sky, and a loud ripping sound followed right after the flash. Arion lay there, restless, thinking of everything that had happened and what might happen. It was like living in a nightmare, a nightmare that he was not going to survive. Then something in his heart told Arion that he would survive and that he would make it through. All he had to do was believe in him, and that he would have to understand that the darkest times were slowly approaching. And the more he thought about it, the more he understood. He was going to avenge Atlantis by killing the ones who abused the powers it gave them. And now, Arion's own people will be known as dark people who couldn't control their own power. He closed his eyes, and moments later, Arion fell into a deep sleep.

Arion woke the next morning and left back to their training spot. He saw Forion, and Arion had to fight the Golden Lion with a wooden stick- and he made sure during his training not to harm or kill Forion. An hour later, training was over for the day and Arion was given a break for a whole day. The next day Arion stayed home for the day and just relaxed for his day off.

The next day Arion continued training with magic and sword. The second week Arion had some bruises and cuts on his arms. That week he also learned how to use a long-bow and arrows. That took him two days before he mastered.

Originally it would take someone weeks or months or years to learn how to use a long-bow and arrows and a sword, but knowing magic can give the person greater knowledge, understanding, and wisdom to know what you are doing. It helps you learn to do something quicker then the average human-being.

The third week Arion continued learning magic. As he went he made a few friends, and he started to memorize the landscape and the city of Sapphire Village and he met many other people- his name became more popular with each day. But there were also people who didn't trust him because he was Atlantian. Towards the end of the week Arion started to learn to aim far distances with a long-bow. That took him a whole week.

By the fifth week, Arion managed to finish with the long-bow. He then learned how to use a dagger and throw a dagger. This was hard training for him. Each passing day- with each one getting colder- Arion was forced more pressure. He ate very little, and he noticed he was getting thinner. His abs was getting bigger and harder, he started to get more muscles as well. But Arion was having a bit of trouble lately concentrating for his lack of water and sleep. He asked, and the next day Arion was given a day's break.

Arion slept in, ate well, drank well, rested a bit, and sat down all day next to a burning fire. He went to bed early, and had a good night sleep. He woke up once that night when he fell of the bed- he moves around a lot. He went straight to sleep right after that.

The rest of the week, Arion knew almost every basic and medium skill possible. There were several hundred, and most were mastered by now. Baleiar noticed a dramatic improvement in his learning and his skills. Baleiar, Magician and Adept, started to realize that Arion, Chelas and Atlantian, was getting better and improving faster then what he predicted. Arion was someone who was always full of surprises, making him interesting.

The sixth week came along, and Baleiar was now teaching Arion some of the most complex spells ever. The first one was a magical spell called Green Fire.

"This spell is an Incantation," Baleiar stated, "and was created by Trewlar, the First Dragon Hunter, and the best, which was a magical-folk. He saved the world from Dragons taking over with fire and destruction. He created this to balance power between Man and Dragon, who now are companions, but once were enemies. The Green Fire is its name, and is going to link your mind to any Dragon's." Arion was standing right behind Baleiar, who was about to give a demonstration on the Green Fire.

Then Baleiar made a sudden movement. He pushed his right arm forward, turning his body with it, and spoke an Incantation:

_Fire of a Dragon in my veins_

_Green of darkness is their bane_

_Unleashes power through thy soul_

_The Green Fire of Trewlar's goal_

And with that, a set of green lights that could lighten the world sprang up into his palms. He smashed his hands together and aimed it at a tree in front of them. Then green flames in the shape of a sphere start to travel around his hands in miniature lightening bolt-shapes. Then, only a few seconds later, the Green Fire he spoke of fire out of his hands, but got enormous quickly. It was five feet in diameter, and gave off tremendous amount of heat. Arion was sweating: but by now, the Green Fire had shot off and destroyed everything in its path, but dissolved once it got half a mile away. The green light it gave off started to die away, and it started getting cooler again.

Baleiar finished this magical attack and turned around to face Arion. Arion saw that Baleiar was tired and sweating, and it looked like he had just been forced to pace around the world. Baleiar fell on one knee, and Arion ran to Baleiar, who was ten feet away, and Arion helped Baleiar up, with Baleiar's arm on the opposite side of Baleiar as Arion held the arm; it was to make sure Baleiar did not fall.

"That was powerful," stated Arion. Baleiar looked up at Arion, as if searching him as he looked him up and down, and said, "Yes, but it is very difficult to master. Not just that, but you need to know what your Dragon is." "What my Dragon is?" Arion asked, confused. He started to walk Baleiar back to the village, but they were going very slow.

Baleiar continued: "Yes, your Dragon- the nature of Dragon that is chosen for a human being at birth. The tricky part is you do not know what your Dragon is- which it is more like a birth mark- and there are twelve different types of Dragons. Mine is the Silver Dragon. Once you figure out what type of Dragon is yours, then you must picture it in your mind and only then, may you be able to use the Green Fire.

"There's something you have to know though," Baleiar said, as he slowly regained his strength in his legs. "There was once prophesized that one day, a person would emerge from a thief who was once a Chelas into a savior. It was said that when they learned the Green Fire, that theirs would be a blue Green Fire- called the Blue Fire. That person would be a hero or an enemy, and would be called the Blazed One."

"Why do I need to know that?" asked Arion as they started to hear the village coming closer. Baleiar responded with, "The answer is that the person should be coming out of hiding very, very soon. The person might already be out of hiding."

They walked back to Sapphire Village, and many people wanted to know what was wrong with Baleiar. He just said that training hurt his legs, which was true. They came back to Baleiar's hut after climbing the wooden spiral staircase and onto the deck, and then into Baleiar's hut. Forion was there to meet them, and he helped Baleiar to one of his very comfy, wooden seats. Baleiar took a seat, and took a deep breath. Then, unexpectedly, Baleiar made a loud laugh that caught both of them with surprise.

"Well, my lad," said Baleiar, as Arion took a big jump backwards, "you've passed one of my tests just now." Arion asked with a slight shrug of confusion, "What test?" Baleiar said, "Helping another. You were quick to my aid, and if you didn't notice (most likely you didn't) my legs weren't hurt, it was a fake. I was just making sure you were defiantly right to be made an Adept soon." Forion made a loud yawn that sounded more like a small roar, and then he lay down, but listened to what they were saying. "You have a good heart- very important- and you have great curiosity for what's going on- also important." Arion made a small smile, but he wasn't very proud for being those. Arion asked, "How soon will I be made an Adept?" Baleiar made a small chuckle (that sounded very menacing for Arion) and said, "By the end of the week. First you will spend some of the night memorizing the chant for the Green Fire. Then I will teach you how to tap into Spiriality- both will take you a while to learn. There are many more complex spells for you to learn- but with such power: I am the only Adept who was not evil, because the others had enough power to destroy the world- all of them, gratefully, died for a power overdose. And finally, the last day, you will face off with me. I will use everything I know on you."

"Then I still have training to do."

The rest of the week Arion trained as hard as he could. He never fully got the Green Fire, but the end of the second day he was able to make a small speck the size of a marble, but then he was partly paralyzed by all the energy that was drained from him. The third day of the sixth week was when Baleiar started to teach Arion to use Spiriality.

"Tapping into a potential that you received many years ago and never used until now will take you very long." Baleiar was telling Arion about his hidden power of Spiriality. "You received the power a millennium ago and never used it and will start learning now. This might take you about a month or more." Arion responded with, "Okay."

"You must first think of someone you love, and the person it is will always be the person- but that's only when you are good. I will not tell you how to use it if you are evil- I fear that it might happen to you, so I will not tell you how to use Spiriality if you're evil. It's that simple: think of someone you love, and he is the only person you can think when using Spiriality. So, before we start practicing, choose the loved person who you will always think of using this power."

Arion, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground with Baleiar on the cold and tarnished grass that was in the forest, responded instantly to Baleiar: "My father, Arkiazu." Baleiar smiled and said, "I thought so."

"And finally," Baleiar said, with the light of the morning son shining upon his dark face, casting a dark shadow behind him, "being frozen for a millennium will cause you to not be able to use Spiriality for years. You must meditate all day with me until dusk, only thinking of Spiriality, so that it may be easier to learn as well as quicker. It will only take a month if you meditate." Arion responded with, "I will."

The whole day they meditated quietly, with only the breeze of the wind, the rustling of the dead leaves, the scratching of the branches, the running animals, and the shadows coming now and then that the clouds cause with the sun. Forion came once to check on them, but not even Baleiar noticed Forion's presence, and Forion left quietly. As dawn turned to mid-day, Arion was starting to sweat of frustration and boredom, but Baleiar continued to meditate. Then as mid-day turned into dusk, it started to get cooler, and Arion was dehydrated. Baleiar took no notice of dusk until Arion had enough. Arion was the only one who noticed that it was dusk. Yet, he waited patiently, and he waited, and he waited some more, and he waited, and he waited until he felt like tearing off his eyebrows when he just opened his eyes and looked at Baleiar.

And Baleiar wasn't there. Arion didn't understand, but Baleiar defiantly was gone. Arion couldn't believe Baleiar ditched him, and Arion didn't even know it. So Arion stood up and walked back to Sapphire Village. When he got there, the huts were quiet, the lake was quiet, and it was very dark except for a few lanterns. Arion found his way to the hut, and then he walked inside where he fell on his bed and instantly fell into a deep and quiet sleep.

The next day Arion found out Baleiar was making sure Arion was in a good meditative state by disappearing. If Arion heard him disappear, then Arion was obviously was not in a good meditative state, and if he didn't hear Baleiar, then he was. Arion thought it probably was because he fell asleep a few times, but he didn't tell Baleiar that. The whole day Arion learned to tap into Spiriality, which was the first step. The next day he was ready to fuse his spirit with another living item- a piece of grass. It took him half the day to fuse his spirit with the grass, but when he did, Arion was very light in the air. He made sure to think of his dad. When he defused with the grass, he fell unconscious for a moment and woke back up. He took a break, and as it grew darker he did that one more time and this time he managed to stay awake. By night, they left back home. Arion was tired and dizzy, and wasn't much for a talk. But Baleiar was.

"Arion," he said, "have you ever heard of a Warlock before?" Arion looked up at Baleiar and nodded his head slightly and then looked back at the trail. "I've had five other Chelas in my lifetime- the first became a powerful person and made it to an Adept, and lived until he left to another realm. I never saw him since. My second betrayed me and died, my third also was killed during training. The fourth and fifth as well were killed by the Last Zeron. And now you, Arion, will be my last Chela." Arion slowly became more interested in this once again. "The reason I asked you about a Warlock is because you are a powerful Chela. And in my years, my other apprentices or even I haven't accomplished this much this quickly. You, by the end of this week, will be an Adept- but greater. A Warlock is even more powerful then an Adept, and if a Chela is able to defeat his master after training for less then one month and a half, then the Chela is automatically pronounced a Warlock."

"So, I may have a chance?" Arion asked slightly, keeping his head towards the road. "If you are able to defeat me in the last day of training- which no one will die in the training," Baleiar told him, just as a bitter breeze came and made Arion shudder. Atlantis was always much warmer than this 50 degree weather. Arion stated quietly, "But I don't know as much as you do in the knowledge of magic." "Does that matter? It's not how much you know, it's how you use the knowledge that you have. Just don't forget that just because I am old, it doesn't mean I'm fragile and weak, so do your best."

"But," Baleiar added, "No one has ever defeated their master in that short amount of time. And I am one of the most powerful Adept's in history, so most likely, you won't be able to defeat me," he said, as a mean smile sprang on his face. Arion chuckled and stated, "We'll see who the victor is."

Arion nodded his head respectfully, and for most of the week Arion just was reviewing everything he had learned. The Green Fire was not reviewed, for they did not know Arion's Dragon, but they reviewed Spiriality, and this time, Arion fused his spirit with a stone, making him very hard and heavy. Finally, the night before Arion's last day of training arrived.

Arion sat around the tree that Baleiar's house was on, listening to the low hums of the insects around the dark forest. He sat meditating, teaching himself to practice his skills without actually using them- it was something Baleiar taught him as one of the mid-powerful magic. It also allowed them to get plenty of rest as though he were sleeping. Now and again the sounds of the forest would awake him, but he would continue his meditation. Arion, in only several hours, would end his training and either become an Adept or a Warlock. He was ready. Arion was defiantly ready.


	4. Arion the Warlock

C4: Arion the Warlock

Arion awoke that morning after he stopped meditating that night and lay down to sleep. He found himself staring up at yet another smoky sky with absolutely no light seeking through it. His head rested on something hared and furry, but after feeling some heartbeats and spotting some pure golden fur, Arion knew instantly that it was Forion who had been resting with him. Arion continued to lay back with his head resting on Forion, with his legs outstretched and his arms on his muscular stomach. His chest and stomach were being revealed, as he didn't wear shirts in his sleep (he gets nightmares when wearing shirts to sleep), but his dark pants with several tears were the only thing on his body. And with a yawn, Arion sat upward. He yawned again, which was echoed by Forion's loud yawn as he lifted his head.

Arion stood up and stretched his back and scratching it a bit. His dirty-blonde hair now fell down below his shoulders, with waves of curls that looked outstanding. He did trim it though so it wouldn't go below his shoulders, because that way it wouldn't get in his way. Arion took a nice bath after that in a lake close by in a section not many people left to in the mornings. Then he came back, and he started to stretch for several minutes. He got breakfast as a local diner, where now everyone in the entire village knew his name and most trusted him. He ate some rice that tasted really good, and then he left he place. Arion went back and he got dressed in his proper clothing.

His clothe he wore was a type of clothing that greatly resembled something you could only wear in a true fantasy, a type of medieval clothing that could only be worn by someone of great royalty. His clothing's was given to him by Baleiar, who said it belonged to his first Chela. He put it on, and it was all grey, black, and some scarlet red. He wore a black leather shirt, made entirely of thick cloth, with long dark sleeves that stretched to his wrists. His shirt had straps that worked like buttons, which was not strapped above his naval, and his shirt was left open above the naval. Underneath the black shirt was a brown shirt made of fabric that looked as though it was torn several times but sewed back together. On his hands to his elbows were thin black gloves with a strap that went around them tightly several times and then tied tightly. A scarlet red belt went around his waist twice and was also tight, but not too tight, with a circular buckle. The belt covered the belt of the scabbard, which held the sheath. And within the sheath was a magnificent long-sword. His black pants were the same type of cloth as his shirt, which was not baggy at all, but had many wrinkles in it, causing several shadows and making it a bit darker. He wore brown leather boots that went half way up to his knees with several thick laces on it. Arion also had on a golden arm-brace on his right arm, symbolizing the Adept. He also tied up the back of his hair in a ponytail.

Arion decided not to bring his long-bow and his arrows because he broke the string for the bow and forgot to get another. The shop called Weaponry Center was on the other side of the village, which is about seven leagues all around- the Weaponry Center is four leagues away. There, you could get repairs on your weapons, trade in old weapons for new ones, or buy some new weapons. It was a great place to get armory, weapons, ammunition, etc. So he didn't bother on going. It was already 12:00 by the time Arion was done changing, and then he left back to the forest.

After about half an hour of walking within the forest on the path- with Forion following him-, he finally came to the area of the forest where they had always trained for the past seven weeks. Arion sat down on the ground, this time he didn't meditate, but paid more attention to the environment around him. Then he heard the sounds of footsteps on cracking leaves on the ground, and he realized that Baleiar was approaching. So Arion did some stretching real quick and jumped up onto his feet real fast. Baleiar came just then with a smile on his face. Baleiar was dressed in his original clothe.

Baleiar smiled greatly when he saw Arion and stated, "Properly dressed and in shape. This should be one of my more interesting battles yet." "Let's not forget, master, its not how you dress to win a fight, it's how beautiful you are." Baleiar gave a smile as he responded with, "Then I must have the upper advantage…. Now begin-!"

Arion barely expected this. Baleiar just arrived, and before anything could happen, it started. Of course, Arion knew, Baleiar did this a lot to make sure that you were always ready. Arion never was. Which is exactly why when Baleiar said 'Now begin', Baleiar made a lucky swing at Arion's stomach, which could have easily been avoidable, and Arion flew back. It didn't hurt Arion at all, but Arion- back at home in Atlantis- liked dramatic scenes in plays and movies. So, Arion went, "OW!" Then he acted like he was going insane, whaling on the ground just going nuts. He was acting as though he were being cut into two. Baleiar walked over in confusion and looked over at Arion. Arion had Baleiar fooled, because at the moment Baleiar took his foot right by Arion's to look at him, Arion made a sudden kick with his foot, hurling Baleiar onto his back with a clump. Arion managed to just then jump with his back and onto his feet quickly, and he was ready again.

"I've won master," Arion said as he stuck his hand in front of Baleiar's, as though he were going to do a curse. Then Baleiar did one of his own attacks- he vanished. He wasn't given a warning, it just happened. Baleiar was gone, and now Arion was standing there, his palm opened at the ground, looking like an idiot.

Just then, Arion made a jerking sound as he got knocked forward, almost onto the ground, but Arion caught his balance. After catching his balance after several steps, Arion made a twisting turn around and saw his master standing there, laughing at Arion. "I told you I was going to put it on my fullest. And didn't I tell you to watch your back." Arion smart mouthed for an answer, "No, you told me to cut off my arms and legs with a chain saw so I could be the almighty Torso Boy." Baleiar sneered at Arion, and then he pulled out a short-sword. Then Arion laughed and pulled out a dagger from his boot that he placed in it. He readied his dagger while saying in an Italian accent, "Now say hello to my little friend."

Arion lunged at Baleiar and tried to stab the side of his cloak (if Arion did that, he won), but was easily blocked by Baleiar's short-sword. Arion was on the attacking side, trying to stab or cut his dagger at Baleiar, but kept being blocked by Baleiar's sword. Baleiar teased by saying, "Your dueling is… as bad… as your cooking." "O yes- and yours is food of the gods." Arion almost got Baleiar in a dive, but Baleiar jumped out of the way a second soon. Arion landed on the ground past Baleiar, and was on his stomach. Then he turned onto his back and saw Baleiar running towards him, his sword raised high above the air, ready to strike down Arion. But Arion raised his hand in front of him and made a force field in front of him, which cause Baleiar to run into it and then get chocked backwards onto the ground. Baleiar landed again with a thump on the ground. Arion got back on his feet slowly, and then threw his dagger on the ground.

"And by the way," Arion said, as he took in a breath, getting into a fighting position, "I cook the best cow tongue back where I'm from." Baleiar had to laugh, but then stopped himself a second later. Baleiar stood up, and searched the ground for his beautiful sword. It was on the ground, but it was several meters away from him. Baleiar looked back at Arion, and smirked at him. "Now," Baleiar stated, "We see who's more talented with magic. Of course, the most beautiful is always the one." Arion took a run at Baleiar as he said, "I was being sarcastic." Arion made a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at Baleiar, but Baleiar did a back-flip, and the fireball went right past him above the stomach. Baleiar landed and then got slammed in the face with Arion's iron fist, which caused Baleiar to fall back onto the ground. Arion, ran past Baleiar, and turned around a second later and saw Baleiar fall onto the ground. Baleiar slowly stood back up, his back was facing Arion. Then Baleiar turned around to face Arion, and slowly, but quickly, Baleiar's wound's on his dark face started to heal, and in a few seconds, his face was cut-free.

"Man!" Arion exclaimed. "You didn't teach me to heal because I'm white, isn't it?" Baleiar rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Yes, because you're white. And my last four Chelas died because they were white." Baleiar scowled at Arion.

Then Arion jumped up a tree, attempting to run in a circle around the trees, and trying to lose Baleiar. Arion hid in a tree with many branches, and then jumped to another when Baleiar wasn't looking. Baleiar looked around at each tree, wondering where Arion had gone to. Arion was an excellent tree climber and had good balance- and good at a game for professionals called Hide-and-go-Seek. So he hid in the very dark branches of the trees. Baleiar tried to throw a fireball at a tree and see if Arion would come out, but there were so many trees that he couldn't find Arion. Arion once almost gave it away where he was, but he jumped to another tree just in the nick of time. Arion was back in the darkness in the high branches of a tree, looking down onto Baleiar. Then, he extended out a hand and pointed it at Baleiar's back while he wasn't looking, and he shot an icy blast at Baleiar's back, which made Baleiar take several steps forward. There was a little bit of frost, but nothing bad. Then, thinking, Arion took several steps backwards onto the very thick branches. He back up, until he felt a warm breath breathe against the back of his neck. Arion slowly turned around to look at what it was. Arion saw a lion behind him, and it made a growl. Arion took several steps backwards, and he slipped. And as Arion slipped off of the tree, he noticed the lion was Forion. Arion yelled, "DMN YOU!" as he fell off the twenty high foot tree and onto his back on the ground. Baleiar made a sharp turn around and saw Arion lying on the ground.

Arion looked behind him as he lie on his back, and saw Baleiar, and Arion waved at Baleiar saying, "You like lions?" Arion turned around onto his stomach and then pushed himself up, but when he looked ahead of him, he noticed that Baleiar wasn't there anymore. Before Arion could move anywhere he had to crack his back because he could hardly move it. With a crack, Arion looked up and saw Forion standing on the branch looking down on Arion. Arion shook his head at Forion and said, "That's what I get for hitting that baseball into Mrs. Waterman's window."

Then Arion looked around, and he got the idea that Baleiar was now mimicking him. That was, until, Arion was sent a mind-reading message from Baleiar saying: 'Watch your back'. But, it was too late. As Arion was turning around, a wave of an icy blast shot at Arion's hip, with a lot of frost on it. "Darn!" Arion exclaimed as he clutched his side in pain and agony. "Now I'll have to get my hip re-waxed." Then Arion made another fireball with his hand, and putting it right by his waist the frost melted and his side became better. As Arion let go of his hip, he looked around trying to spot Baleiar. Baleiar wasn't in the trees, so he obviously was running around in circles around that area. Arion would have thought his master was smarter than this, but it was very dark in the surrounding forest and for some reason- probably because of Baleiar' magical skills- there were no noises being made from Baleiar. So Arion then pulled out his sword, which took only a second, and he readied it tightly with two hands. Knowing his master was going to attack soon, Arion raised his sword. Good move. Because just then, another ice blast shot at Arion from behind, but this time, Arion was ready. Arion turned around quickly, and he moved his sword in between the blast and him, and the sword blocked the blast.

Just then, Baleiar appeared out of nowhere behind Arion, and knocked Arion onto his back. Arion rolled over, and looked up at Baleiar and saw that within Baleiar's face was a dark, serious figure that now stood over him. Arion knew that this fight had gone serious somehow. Baleiar lifted his sword that he retrieved and tried to stab Arion. But Arion rolled out of the way. Baleiar tried again and missed, this time because Arion blocked with his sword. "Hey!" Arion cried. "I thought we weren't going to kill each other!" "We're not!" Baleiar stated as he lifted his sword. Then he drove it down, but then missed again as Arion rolled backwards and then onto his feet. Arion stood up quickly, a bit dizzy at first, and stared at Baleiar. Arion ran at Baleiar and swung his sword at Baleiar's waist, but was blocked. Then Baleiar tried to get Arion's knees, but Arion jumped up and avoided it, just as he brought his sword at Baleiar's shoulder. Baleiar jumped back just a little, but it still got a cut a bit and Baleiar twisted around in a circle. As he came back he tried to bring his sword back on Arion's face, but Arion blocked with his sword. Their duel went that way for several more minutes, and then Baleiar kicked Arion backwards onto the ground. Arion landed two meters away on his rear end. Baleiar pointed his sword at Arion, and then he started to lower it very slowly and cautiously. Arion would have felt safer if Baleiar didn't start to say these words:

_Fire of a Dragon in my veins_

_Green of darkness is their bane_

_Unleashes power through thy soul_

_The Green Fire of Trewlar's goal_

Arion knew right then and there as he heard those words, as he saw the green light illuminating from Baleiar's hands, that this was the ultimate test. If Baleiar wasn't going to kill Arion like he said (because this was a Chelas training) then Arion was sure hoping for some sign from Baleiar. But there wasn't. And as the green light got bigger and bigger, Arion felt like this was no training at all. Then Arion came up with what he was going to do. Arion stood up and sheathed his sword slowly. He faced Baleiar with a smile. Just then, the enormous, fiery blast called the Green Fire shot out from Baleiar's hand and at Arion. Arion- just before the blast hit him- used the power of levitation that Baleiar taught him and he levitated himself over the Green Fire. Baleiar didn't notice it, but Arion did make it over and he went behind Baleiar. The Green Fire ended, and the green light and the sound of fire disappeared, leaving dead grass and burnt trail of the forest left of what was in the Green Fire's way.

Arion tapped Baleiar's shoulder a second later, and as Baleiar turned around to face Arion, Arion punched Baleiar square in the face. Baleiar fell hard to the ground, slamming his head hard on the dirt. Arion pulled out his sword quickly and then pointed it right at Baleiar's heart. It was only inches away from Baleiar. And as Baleiar looked at the sword and slowly upwards to Arion's face, Arion noticed the shock in Baleiar's face. And two words ended it all. "I win."

Arion withdrew his sword, sheathed it, and then he extended his hand out towards Baleiar. Baleiar stared blankly at Arion's hand, and Arion shook his hand as if to get Baleiar's attention after several quiet seconds. "I won't bite." Baleiar grabbed hold of Arion's hand and Arion lifted up Baleiar from the ground. Baleiar stood off and wiped the dust off his clothe. Then Baleiar looked vividly at Arion and said, "I now proclaim you Arion, the Warlock."

They walked back to the village, both worn out. They were discussing the battle on the way home. Baleiar told Arion the reason he all of a sudden went so evil-like was to get Arion focused in, because Arion was making jokes the whole time and still succeeding. And Baleiar knew that Arion would avoid his Green Fire, he had faith in him. Forion caught up with them after several minutes, and with a yawn, Forion ran ahead of them. They made it back home, and went into Arion's hut, which was closer. They sat down on the chairs, and they spoke some more. After an hour in that June day, Baleiar was about to go back. Before he left, he said, "Arion, your quest will begin very shortly. I do have one more companion for you and Forion on your mission. Her name is Zeya. You will meet her once she arrives from the Ryu Kingdom. You just get some rest."

"I will," stated Arion. "Good," Baleiar said. "And have a good one- Arion the Warlock."


	5. A Nightmare of Hope and the Pralontúr

C5: A Nightmare of Hope; the Pralontúr

It was a gloomy looking cell. It was dark, with only a bit of light shining in through a window, protected by iron bars, and a few wax candles in the room. The cell was large, and an iron door with many screws in it was on the opposite side of the window. It was dirty, with the air very moist, and a fowl smell swept everywhere. The cell was a very bad place to be. Spider webs were on the ceiling, with thick cobwebs reflecting some light. Rats and cockroaches would come out across the floor every now and again, making noises that would be scary. Every corner was dark except for one. But in one of the dark corners, by the window and far from the iron door, was a girl.

She was about sixteen years old, and was covered in filth. She looked like she hadn't been cleaned in years. That was mostly all that could be shown about her appearance. Even though, it looked like that once in her life she could fight. Her dirty gown and her legs could easily be shown in the light, but all else was lost in the darkness of the cell.

The girl made weeping noises and cried a little, but then she put her arm in front of her face like she didn't want anyone to see her. See stopped crying, and it went quiet except for the wind that swept through the barred window and the rats that squeaked as they went by. Then she started to mumble to herself as though there was someone else there with her. But there wasn't. She started to slide her fingers along with dusty wall, leaving marks against the wall. She started to hum instead of mumble, and her humming was an okay rhythm.

Then the girl started to sing in a wet and beautiful voice: 'THEY LOOKED… TO THE WEST AND… SAW A WORLD. DESTROYED… BY THE WATER BUT SURVIVED A GIRL. AND THE REST TOOK OVER – EVIL THEIR HEARTS. I REMAIN FAITHFUL… UNTIL THE DAY… THAT I PART.' She ended the song, even though not many would understand what her words meant. And even though her face could not be seen, anyone could tell that a small tear had run down her cheeks.

Just then footsteps came towards the iron door and words outside of it were being spoken. A rattling of metal hitting each other echoed outside – people were trying to find the key to unlock the door. The girl tried to sit back farther, even though the wall touched her back and she could go no further. Just then there was a click and the door was swung open. It banged against the wall as four people stood against the door. They were servants to the ruler of the kingdom.

"No, get away from me!" the girl cried. She stood up and her face was still hidden. She tried to sound threatening, but she knew there was no point. The servants – who dressed in armor – walked towards her. The girl tried to claw and hit them, but that did nothing.

"The Last Zeron," a guard with a red feather on his head said, "has said that since you aren't going to become them,…–" he was having trouble grabbing her by the arm – "that you killed the seven dead Atlantians of the Last Zeron making only fifteen left, and that for the past millennium you have made yourself the only last living Atlantian to not be part of the Last Zeron, you will be hung soon. First, you will have trial."

The girl tried hard not to move and struggled hard to get free, but that didn't work. "I never wanted to be part!" the girl exclaimed loudly. "The old people of Atlantis would be very disappointed." And with that, the girl managed to set her right arm free from one of the guards hold and then punched him hard in the face. That was a brave mistake. Another guard took his sword out and used the hilt to hit at the back of the girl's neck, knocking her on the ground hard. She was unconscious.

The guard that got hit in his jaw picked up the girl. Her face was still not visible. "Thank goodness she is the only Atlantian not faithful to the Last Zeron and that she does not know her power!" The lifted her up – she was very light – and dragged her out of the room. Far away, though, there was one last Atlantian against the Last Zeron. His name was Arion.

Arion shot up out of his nightmare. He sat up, sweating, exhausted, heart thumping loudly. His pillow was wet from sweat, and his chest, arms, armpits, neck, and hair were sweating like mad. It took Arion a moment to realize it was just a nightmare, but when he realized it, he rested his forehead on his hand, and thought of the nightmare. At first he thought it was just a dream of his own fantasy, but slowly he realized that he was right- there was something Baleiar did not mention in their meeting about what has been happening the past millennium. He kept all thought, though, on his nightmare. A woman, also a prisoner, who was the last Atlantian in the world never to be a companion for the Last Zeron, always an enemy; was the cause of the death of the seven Atlantians of the Last Zeron, and might be sentenced. Who was she? Was she real? Did he know her? The questions burst through his mind nonstop.

As he sat there thinking of what he just dreamt, he started to realize something else that made him fell better and a little worse. If this dream was not a dream, but a vision, and the girl was an Atlantian, then that meant Arion wasn't the last Atlantian left to battle the Last Zeron. There was another. Then a thought hit Arion. If there was another Atlantian still alive, then could there be more? And why didn't Baleiar tell Arion there was another Atlantian still alive?

Arion was starting to cool down, and he was less tense then before. Then he looked up at the ceiling, and after a few seconds of being empty minded, he stared out the window by his bed to the daylight of the outside. Then, as he looked at the stairway that leaded up to Baleiar's hut, he saw Baleiar walking down the stairway very slowly.

So Arion got out of his bed and grabbed a folded shirt from within a dresser. He ran out as he put it on, but he didn't button it up and kept it open. Baleiar was walking towards a bar, and Arion ran after him. Arion was half way there when Baleiar walked into the bar, called the_ Princess Majestic_. Arion ran into the _Princess Majestic_, and saw Baleiar sitting on a stool against the bar. He was drinking tea, because any alcohol could ruin the powers of an Adept. So Arion ran to Baleiar, and took a seat on the stool next to Baleiar.

"I'd like the same as he's getting," Arion told the bartender quickly.

"Well," Baleiar stated, "you're up early. Its 8:00- you're usually up by ten."

Arion took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, but I usually don't have dreams that tell me there's a twenty-fourth Atlantian you never told me about."

Baleiar stopped sipping his tea out of the mug, and then set it down slowly. The bartender asked Baleiar if he wanted anymore, but Baleiar shook his head slowly as he turned his head towards Arion. The bartender took the mug and started to clean it.

"You had a vision?" he asked. Arion nodded his head softly. "It happens to magical people now and then. I should have expected this. Well, can you tell me about this dream?"

"Yes!" Arion exclaimed. "Starts off with a girl in her cell – her face are hidden in shadows the whole time – and then knights or something take her away because she was the last of the known Atlantians to not be part of the Last Zeron and the one who killed the seven dead Last Zeron members." Baleiar nodded his head in understanding.

Baleiar said, "Well, I won't give you her name. But this is what I will tell you – everything you heard was defiantly true."

"Thanks," stated Arion. "Why didn't you tell me there was another Atlantian still alive, still good in heart? Do I some how know who she is? And are there more-?"

"Stop with the questions," Baleiar interrupted. "I will answer those. But you will find out who she is on your quest that should begin in one week.

"Anyways," he added, "I didn't tell you who she was because… you do know her. I won't tell you who she was, and I didn't tell you because of this. I found out about her five years ago when I left to the Ryu Kingdom. Dia – I mean, the Black – I almost said his name – kept her there."

"What's his name?" snapped Arion.

"I will not tell you that. You will find out soon enough. Anyway, the Black has kept her there for ten years. She was captured when she was traveling, and found out that she was the Atlantian that killed seven of the Last Zeron. They have been trying to sentence her for ten years, but now they will be holding trials. She is to be executed in about two months. She is also our hope just as you are. But you were the only one I had been waiting for. You had your nightmare of hope, but she can do nothing for us."

"Well," Arion stated, "I'm willing to save her. You said your visions have been blurred from the future, she could be important as well. And if each Atlantian has a certain power, what's hers?"

Baleiar looked at Arion hard and said, "She's an Elemental – a Salamander, one of the intelligences that can inhabit one of the four elements – fire, water, wind, and stone. The Salamander is the one of fire. That is her…. But for now, I want you to start getting ready. One week you will leave. In two days, Zeya will arrive. You should start preparing."

That's what Arion did for the rest of the day. Keeping his mind focused on the girl and what the name of the Black almost sounded like kept Arion fully awake and energized that whole day. He never stopped training that day. Even at night, his thoughts kept him awake and training. He was starting to learn Spiriality better. But it would take a lot longer before he could fuse with an actual living creature- even an insect. The next day he remained awake. He was tired just a bit. Baleiar sat in his hut, smoking his pipe, and now and then looked out his window and looked out into the forest and caught glimpses of movements. Baleiar was a bit worried for Arion, but he didn't care. Arion was a Warlock, able to take care of himself. So Arion continued training. He had used one of his harder powers to make his sword heavier for a while. Arion trained with the sword, striking at trees, striking at the ground, at stone, and eventually fighting with a heavy sword was like using a regular one. Arion was getting stronger and wiser, but he remained loyal to who and what he was. (Read the prologue again and it will say about the Atlantians having an oath stating they will not take power or greed- Arion is loyal to those words). Thin in the afternoon he meditated for a few hours, keeping to himself, and letting all of his surroundings fade from his thoughts.

Then, for the first time in a millennium, Arion's thoughts came back to his home in Atlantis. He wondered if any of his friends had survived and were in hiding- Diander, Phorin, and Aylia. He looked back on the times they had together- they started a food fight in the school cafeteria once and weren't blamed for it. How another time for the Talent Show they stood up stage doing hilarious skits from movies. How once they put graffiti on the school wall once saying 'Our Ass-ignment is Ass-ociated to any Ass-phalts in Ass-isting. Of course, they weren't caught on that either. But he principal thought he knew it was them. And finally, once they interrupted a play by barging through the doors dressing like male strippers. It was a good time back then. Now the only friends Arion had was a lion and a three-thousand year old magician who knew his dead father. Arion wished that he could have some how stopped that wave from killing most of the Atlantians. Then Arion opened his eyes and realized he had been meditating for ten hours. Baleiar stood in front of him leaning on his oak-wood staff.

"You should get rest," Baleiar told Arion. "I know knowing you that there might be a chance one more Atlantian could still exist to fight against your side, and it has kept you up for two days now. But you need rest. Zeya is arriving tomorrow afternoon and you need to keep enough strength for your adventure." Arion almost forgot- Zeya was coming tomorrow. Arion stood up and whispered, "Yes." Then they walked back to their huts on the half hour walk. Arion realized how tired he was and how much he smelt.

When they got back to their huts, Arion left into his hut and Baleiar left to his own. Then Arion took off his shirt and plopped himself up on his bed. He didn't bother on taking the blankets made out of animal-hide over him. He just laid back and before he knew it, Arion drifted into sleep once again.

He woke with a start late in the afternoon. He hadn't noticed that he had slept for so long. It was about 5:00 in the daytime- Arion slept for almost a day. He sat up straight and placed his feet on the floor. He brushed his hand through his wavy hair like he was trying to find something. Then he shook his hair and scratched it. He did need a bath. And that's exactly what he did. Arion left the hut to the lake that was where some people took a bath at. He washed up, and ten minutes later he headed back to his hut after drying off and then put his clothe back on. He left back to his hut and he got something to eat- buffalo meat. When he was done, he realized that if it was this late then Zeya was probably here.

He got up and took off out of his small hut into the outside again. He ran up the spiral staircase and up the tree. He ran on to the deck and he said that inside one of Baleiar's window were two shadows being casted by the chimney-fire within his hut. Zeya was inside. He ran into the hut and he saw Baleiar sitting in one of his comfortable chairs, Forion resting by the fire looking from Baleiar to Arion as he entered, and there was a young woman sitting in front of Baleiar who looked up at Arion.

Arion noticed immediately what she was. She was very beautiful – like most of her kind. She had long fiery red hair with white skin that was a bit dark, thin and could tell she had small abs and was powerful, emerald green eyes, and long pointy ears. She wore green Elven clothes – green clothe made entirely of fabric. A sleeveless shirt was worn, with a black leather gauntlet in her right arm. She wore a green slanted scabbard with a golden buckle on the front, and a bastard-sword that curved several times looking real deadly. Her shirt hung out a bit underneath her scabbard. Her thin, green pants that went down to her ankles, but her dark green boots went up to her knees, making her look better. And she wore a thin golden necklace with a ruby in the center. Arion stared at her for a few seconds at her, Zeya, as he realized she was an Elf.

"Arion," Baleiar looked Arion as he was talking to him, "this is Zeya. She is an Elf, as though you can tell. But not just an Elf- she is Princess Zeya of the Elves." Arion couldn't believe it. Even though, there were only about ten thousand Elves left in existence. Arion gulped as he stared from Zeya to Baleiar and said, "She's my companion?"

Baleiar nodded and told Arion to sit down on the chair right by Zeya. Arion stood there a few seconds, and then he slowly walked towards the chair. Then he took a seat on the chair for slowly. "What's wrong with you?" asked Zeya. "You're acting as though you've never seen an Elf before." Arion turned his head towards her, and slowly he was starting to feel less surprised.

He responded saying, "I haven't. Elves were only myths in Atlantis."

Zeya said, "Well there were civilizations one thousand years ago. Now most of us have been killed by the Last Zeron."

"I have told Zeya everything about you Arion," Baleiar stated. "So she knows about you being one of the last living Atlantians, about you being frozen, about how you trained under me, and how you, she, and Forion are new companions to fight the Last Zeron and stop them from opening the portals. She knows everything."

"So now what'll happen?" Arion asked Baleiar. "Are we having a tea-party?"

Baleiar shook his head and said, "No, we are going to discuss your journey." Zeya sat upright when Baleiar said 'journey' and Arion crouched when Baleiar said 'discuss'. Arion was getting tired of knowing that there's always more to this new home that has magic then his last home in Atlantis that had no magic. He was also getting to miss technology and this medieval world.

"But first, a name is in order," Baleiar said. "A group name, a name all three of you will have – the ones who are going to stop the Last Zeron."

Zeya said, "We could be the… the Blue League." Arion scratched his face hard with his fingers, leaving read marks, and he groaned.

"A _league_?" he croaked.

Zeya lowered her eyes and said as she looked at Arion disgusted, "You're always like this, aren't you?"

Arion looked up at her but he didn't move his head, and he mumbled, "No. Just started when I found out that last good one of my kin is to die soon and that I'm going from ordinary every-day guy to a Warlock."

Zeya bit her lip and stated, "And my kin is becoming extinct, okay."

Arion took in a deep breath and tried to look interested. He knew he wasn't going to be interested now that he knew everything. "The Last Zeron have discovered about the Halian Tree." Now he was interested. "A spy came this morning and I caught him trying to send a message by having a bird fly it to the Ryu Kingdom. The spy was trying to make sure we weren't doing any conspiracies. He never discovered Arion- thank heavens. He found out what the Halian Tree could do, and when I found out what he was doing he had already sent the message. The spy is dead; I disposed of him in a river that's two hours away. When I came back, Zeya was here. Now the Halian Tree is in danger of spreading the plague."

"Great!" Arion exclaimed. "So our quest will begin sooner?"

Baleiar nodded his head and said, "Two days from now."

"And what shall we do until that time comes?" asked Zeya respectfully. "Get to know each other?"

Baleiar said, "Yes, and you shall train a bit. You have already been acquainted to Forion, Zeya, now you must meet Arion."

Arion bowed his head to Zeya, and she did the same to him. Then they looked back to Baleiar, who looked to the fire. "This is the way you must go. That trail, Arion, which we used to go to train you- keep following the same direction that the trail goes. Eventually it will take you to the Golian River. That's the same river I disposed of the spy. So you should be there very soon. Then you must go north, follow the river, for sixty leagues. That should take you about six or seven days. Then you will come across a small town called Sayler Town. Make sure that Forion goes around and not into the town – the townspeople hate lions. Make sure Zeya's ears are covered. And make sure that no one knows Arion is an Atlantian. You will travel ten leagues and you should be out of the town by one day. After that, there will be a very large lake, called Lake Um'Laren. You will need a rowboat to get across the lake. So you must buy or trade for one in the town. And once you pass the lake, you will meet the Byorvin Kingdom. Go to the queen- not the king, who is the Immortal – because she is good and the Immortal makes her life miserable. She will be willing to help you on your journey. Tell her everything. She will tell you the way to the Ryu Kingdom from there. I will make sure to it that she is told beforehand about your arrival. That way she will know what is going to happen."

Arion thought about what Baleiar said, and Arion responded with, "Well, what if she betrays us and tells the Immortal. We can't just knock on her front door saying 'We're here to kill your husband and save one of the last good Atlantians'? No way can she know!"

Baleiar nodded in response and said, "I know. But I trust her. She will never betray me. And anyways, she has my message sent to her already. She should already know you're coming. Besides, I never said you were going to kill Veron the Immortal."

Zeya shook her head and said, "Arion is right. You shouldn't have done that."

Baleiar nodded his head again and responded, "I will do what I think is right. And I will learn from my mistakes." Arion and Zeya, both didn't know each other, but they had the same thoughts of how they could only hope Baleiar was right.

"But for a name," Baleiar said. "Back to the names, we shall go." He thought as he slowly stroked his white beard with his index finger and thumb. "I've got it! From hence forth, you shall be known as the Pralontúr."

"The Pralontúr?" asked Zeya. "In Elven, though, that means-!"

"Hope," Baleiar interrupted. "I know. Pralontúr means 'hope'."

They all sat there for a while. They spoke, and Arion was learning more about the civilizations of Earth. They spoke until dusk, and Baleiar stood up off of his seat. "Zeya, I'm going to have you sleep in Arion's hut. Forion will be there too. You two can get to know each other tonight and tomorrow. Arion, you will pack your sack of only a pan, some clothe, a torch, and water. Make sure you have all of what you need. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go and rest for the night." Baleiar left into another room. Zeya, Arion, and Forion were left sitting there.

Arion looked at the sleeping Forion as he stood up, and Arion used telekinesis to wake up Forion. _'Forion lets go. Baleiar told us you were to sleep in my hut.'_ Forion's eyes flickered open and he stood up quickly. Then Forion made a loud yawn, and he used telekinesis and said, _'I'll make it first.'_ Then Forion ran towards the window as Arion and Zeya were heading to the door. Forion leaped out of the window and jumped twenty feet down and landed perfectly on the ground. Then he walked inside Arion's hut. "He's not an average lion, is he?" asked Zeya. "No, he's a Golden Lion." Arion grabbed the door knob and slowly twisted it open. "A Golden Lion?" she asked. "What's that?" Arion responded, "I'll tell you once we get inside my hut."

They walked out of the door, and Arion closed the door behind him. They walked down the spiral wooden staircase and then into Arion's hut. They spoke a little, and Arion found out that Zeya was actually smarter that Arion (Arion was smart only in the ways of magic, and a little in school), she was strong- Arion was stronger though. She was fun to be with, and someone that everyone could like. And she also had a son. He was five years old, and Zeya was actually thirty years old. But Elves always stopped aging once they reached twenty. Atlantians stopped aging once they're dead. They fell asleep that night at around ten after Arion taught Zeya to mind-read so she could communicate with Forion- Elves only taught themselves complicated spells. Elves also could learn magic a lot faster then Arion could. They fell asleep that night, and woke up quietly the next morning.

Zeya was the first to wake up that morning. It was early dawn, but Arion had always slept in. Forion was out hunting. Zeya put on her black robe made of animal fur and she walked out of the room. She stalked into another room, which looked mostly like the kitchen. She walked through as she slid her hand across the marble counters, and walked out through the other door. It took her to the living room, where she and Arion spoke together the night before. There was another door in that room, which led to Arion's room. She looked at that door for a second, and then she looked to the door that would take her outside. She stepped towards the door and opened it up. It took her to the outside, where the skies were dark blue with many stars still out and the sounds of crickets could be made in the distant. She looked above her and saw that Baleiar's hut was right above her head.

She lowered her head and looked straight. She blew out air from her mouth, and whispered to herself, "I pray for you, Mirrow." Mirrow was her five year old son. After standing there for another minute, she decided to go to a pub for some coffee. She walked slowly, down the trail of cobblestone, and her frail legs made her almost fall a few times. She walked into the _Princess Majestic_ and got herself a coffee like she wanted. She was thinking of Arion and Forion, and though Arion was pretty cool. When she finished her coffee, she tipped the bartender and walked out of the pub.

Arion woke up later on. He, Zeya, Baleiar, and Forion all spoke to each other. That whole day Arion could barely speak, he was shivering a lot – not by the coldness, but by the fear of his journey. He was always lost in thought. Zeya was not scared at all, which made Arion realize how brave she was. Forion was like himself always – sleeping and hunting. Now and then Arion didn't forget why Forion was so important – and then he would realize that Forion had these special powers that made him this unique Golden Lion. Baleiar was a strong man, and even though Arion defeated Baleiar, Baleiar was still more powerful then Arion by miles. It was mostly just luck Arion had wont that battle and became the Warlock. It would have been better if Baleiar didn't go around telling everyone Arion was more powerful and was a legendary Warlock now. It made Arion uncomfortable.

The day rolled by in a blur for Arion. But for Zeya, she couldn't see more clearly. Everyone knew she was an Elf, but no one said anything. Everyone there was trustworthy, and knew not to tell anyone of Zeya. Now and then Arion would see Zeya praying to a small wooden shrine she had built in the elvish tongue. It was for Mirrow. Unlike Arion, Zeya was always ready for an adventure. Arion was always ready to wake up from this deluded nightmare.

Forion – like was said before – was still himself. Zeya was ready and more energetic, Arion was nervous and afraid, but Forion was his old self. Now and then he would wake up and just yawn, look at the others, and fall to sleep. He always slept by the fireplace in Baleiar's hut. He would talk to Baleiar and the Pralontúr now and then, but then would fall asleep. It was only late at night or early in the morning when Forion would go out hunting. Sometimes Forion would not rest a whole day, which made Arion think that Forion was sick or had been somewhere the previous night. Baleiar said Forion was always like that. Forion had lived with Baleiar for years. Arion didn't meet Forion when Arion arrived because Forion was at a place called the Dragons Cross.

Then they had their last meeting that night. It wasn't much of a meeting, but more of a last time they would be together like this for a while. Arion wasn't much of talking, but then neither was Forion, which didn't bother anyone. He fell asleep right away.

Baleiar looked at the quiet Arion and asked, "Would you like a toffee?"

Arion looked up at Baleiar and say, "No thanks."

"Arion, this is your last night here for a while. Enjoy it."

Arion pressed his lips against each other and shook his head a bit. "Knowing my friends or family is alive will make me happy. But they're not. I have a new life, and it wasn't until today I've realized how much this new life just sucks." Then he looked at the fireplace. Baleiar and Zeya didn't bother him, and Zeya felt sorry him. Baleiar understood it him, but felt no grief. That's when Arion decided to ask a question after a few seconds, "What created the Midnight Clash?"

Baleiar smiled and stated, "Destiny did."

Arion rolled his eyes. Whoever Destiny was, he hated the person. He looked at the fire, thinking now and then that he was seeing his family or friends through the flickering flames.

They continued to talk that night. But it was over at ten o'clock. Baleiar wanted them to get a good rest for their journey. Arion never spoke. Zeya and Arion packed. Zeya spoke to Arion to calm him down and make him feel better, and it worked. They were talking in conversations and Arion was feeling better. When they were done packing after several minutes, they went to bed.

They woke up the next morning and were exhausted. They were going to leave earlier in the morning instead of the afternoon so no one could see them walk out of the Sapphire Village. The Pralontúr and Baleiar all got up at the same time and ate breakfast together. Baleiar kept trying to raise their spirits and he was glad to see Arion was a bit more cheerful. When breakfast was done, he said they were going to leave in a few minutes.

Arion and Zeya walked down the wooden steps of Baleiar's tree, and walked into Arion's – it also became Zeya's. They grabbed their sacks and put them over their shoulders. Arion was carrying a pot in his sack, along with his clothes, a dagger, some cans of oil, a few fishing rods, and a bow and arrow. Zeya kept the same things in her pack – except instead of having cans of oil; she had some food, such as fruits, meat, and vegetables for when they couldn't find food. They spoke only once. When they grabbed their sacks they walked outside. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Baleiar stood in front of their door and so did Forion, who looked well-rested.

"Well," Baleiar started, "It looks like it's time to go, if I should say so."

Arion and smile and asked, "Do you still have those toffees?"

Baleiar smiled as he said, "Why, yes I do." He dug in a pocket and pulled out a handful chocolates. Arion snatched two chocolates away from Baleiar instantly. Arion hadn't had a chocolate for one thousand years. He peeled the plastic off the chocolates and then crammed them in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"O," Arion said very pleasantly with his eyes closed and his shoulders shivering a bit. "It's so good."

"I'll just put them in both of your sacks," Baleiar told them with a smile as he looked at Arion. He put two handfuls into Arion's sack and was just about to put it in Zeya's sack when she put a hand out in front of her.

"I'm allergic," she told him. Baleiar scowled that instant she said that like she just said he was an awful person.

He shook his head slowly as he bit his tongue, and said, "You bring shame on the Pralontúr."

Zeya smirked at him. Then Baleiar took the two handfuls he was going to give to Zeya and gave it to Arion. He knew Arion would like that, seeing as it had been a long time since he had chocolate.

''_I'm going to not give anything to the lion whose about to risk his life'!' _Forion thought so everyone could hear, imitating Baleiar who never said or though that. Baleiar turned to him and smiled. Baleiar walked towards Forion and bent down so that he was eyelevel to Forion. Then Baleiar pulled out a golden arm brace and Forion looked at it as Baleiar put it around Forion's front right leg. _'What's that for?'_

Baleiar smiled as he said, "When you have to go around Sayler Town you'll need this to keep in contact with Arion and Zeya so you know where you're going to Lake Um'Laren."

'_I get a gift so they can mommy me? I know the way to Lake Um'Laren. I won't get lost.'_

Baleiar stated, "You'll know if they'll be in trouble at least." Forion grinned loudly. No one cared. Forion liked being grumpy – he somehow thought it would make him stronger.

"Anyways," Baleiar started, "You've got your stuff, your food, your clothes, your health, your chocolates. –" he sneered at Zeya as a joke – "And it's time to go onto your adventure. You might need this." He handed Zeya a map. On it showed the Jadendell Region – Sapphire Village, the Atlantian Kingdom (where the Last Zeron lived except for the Immortal), Thogard, the Byorvin Kingdom, Sayler Town, and the Ryu Kingdom. In red was a line that was drawn by Baleiar to show the path they had to take from where they were to the Ryu Kingdom. "The map might be nifty if you know where you're going."

"Thank you," Zeya said, even though having a map wasn't really a surprise to her.

"Well, you didn't want chocolates. You needed something as a farewell gift." Then Baleiar looked at Arion, who had remained quiet most of the time, and had a bit of melted chocolate on the side of his lips. "Keep practicing Spiriality and the Green Fire. Spiriality will take less time, but if I should say so: after you save this good Atlantian go to the Dragons Cross. You should be able to use Green Fire."

Arion nodded his head respectively. Baleiar smiled and then, with a small tear running down his dark face, he said, "Well, get going. You have a journey ahead of both of you, and you have a destiny to fulfill. Good luck and good day." With that Baleiar walked up the spiral stairs to his home on the tree.

Arion and Zeya started walked now. But before they could get ten feet away from the huts, Baleiar yelled from on his deck, "I hope you like the chocolates – they were homemade."

Arion turned his head but kept walking. He smiled, and Zeya also smiled but never turned her head. Baleiar leaned against the railings of the deck and watched as Arion and Zeya walked southwards out of the Sapphire Village, and towards the first step of their journey.


	6. Veron the Immortal

I'm not sure if I've already thanked them, but thank you Jaderill and Dark Elven Warrior for your reviews. Read and enjoy.

C6: Veron the Immortal

They walked along the Golian River and past the Sapphire Forest, Arion, Zeya, and Forion did. They were ready for their eight day journey to the Byorvin Kingdom.

The first day it rained with cold droplets coming from a heavy storm. It was going to be like that for probably another day. They were their cloaks, except for Forion who didn't mind rain. They didn't bother getting lunch because they had no appetite, except for Forion who left them for an hour to go and hunt for meat. He came back an hour later after following the path they had taken. The wind was unnaturally cold once midday approached, and a fowl and desolate wind swept through the air.

That night they had to go on until late that night, where they camped about a mile away from the river just in case anyone had come along their paths. They slept through the whole night in peace and quiet.

The next three days the violent storm continued. It was giving Arion a headache. Zeya always seemed to be studying the droplets or rain and collecting every bit of detail from lightening strikes. Several times the rain had cleared up for several hours and then returned. On their fifth day of journeying the rain stopped finally.

The water from the storm that rested on the wet ground was frosty and cold. Arion's feet got numb underneath his black boots. The same clothe that he had worn in his last day of training with Baleiar were a bit damp, but he got used to it. Zeya's clothe seemed to be waterproof. Forion never flinched during the storm, so it was not surprise that he slept in a very cold puddle of water that night. Zeya had been wondering with the powers Forion had, if the water would wipe out his power of fire. But she knew it didn't.

The sixth day approached, and they went most of the way. They hoped they would have been at Sayler Village already, but the storm had slowed them down. The seventh day of their journey, Arion, Zeya, and Forion finally arrived at Sayler Village. Forion, however, had to go around the village and far enough away from the village so he wouldn't be found. That's also when Forion's annoyance of the golden bracelet around his front leg got to him. Also for the past six days Arion had been practicing Spiriality many times. It had been improving, but now and then he would have great difficulty. Arion knew he wouldn't be able to tap into the full power of Spiriality until he was able to fuse his spirit with a living creature.

As Arion and Zeya walked into Sayler Village, Arion got his first glimpse of an actual civilization with busy communities as well as a large village that had no secrets from the Atlantian Kingdom. People were busy on the streets, 'Wanted' posters were all over town, and wooden huts were everywhere as well as inns, bars, shops, and police stations. Zeya put her hair over her ears so know one realized she was an Elf. She also had to wear different clothe that weren't Elvish.

They started to walk through Sayler Village. Arion communicated with Forion many times about where he was, and so did Zeya. At midday Forion told them he just stole himself a peace of raw meat from a shop, which angered Zeya but made Arion say, "Good job." Zeya poked Arion in the ribs hard, and Arion had to say something else after saying that. "Don't do that."

A few hours before dusk, Zeya reminded Arion they had to go and buy a boat. They searched a few shops, and found really good boats out of their price range and some not-so-good boats. Finally, they found a shop called 'Armada Supplies'. They found a good row boat that was about two times the size of Arion, with a sail and several peddles. It was made entirely of metal. Zeya bought it for one hundred gold coins, and it was then she realized she needed someway to carry it.

"Have any bright ideas?" she asked Arion as they stood in a corner of the shop where no one could hear or see them.

"Two, actually – and they're not my best ideas. One, I can make the boat super light for me to carry. Or two, we have Forion come and pull it for us."

"The first one sounds best."

Zeya walked back to the counter and told the cash register that she was going to take that boat. After they bought it they left 'Armada Supplies'. Arion bought himself this beautiful electric blue pearl. It was in his pocket.

When he and Zeya got outside, Arion used a spell first by saying, "_Liteiria_." And like a very strong man, Arion lifted up the boat with two hands and put it over his shoulder. He was trying to look tough as he walked by many people, and some did stare at Arion. But no one was impressed.

"Forion, where almost there," she said. "We have about a few minutes and – _hide!"_ Zeya cried as she saw a man, and she grabbed Arion's arm and had to drag him in an alleyway. Arion almost dropped the boat, but stopped the fall with one hand. When they entered the alleyway, he looked around in dark corners as he looked up and down it.

"What's going on?" he asked as he looked up and down it.

"The man," she said while breathing heavily from shock, and she leaned over to look past the alleyway and look at the man again who was talking to many people as he passed them, "is part of the Last Zeron. He is Veron the Immortal."

Arion almost choked and jumped to Zeya's side to look at Veron.

Veron had stringy black hair that stretched to his shoulder, with white skin that was very pale – as if he was dead. He was tall and he had ruby-red eyes. Veron wore gray pants made of cotton, with brown and tan animal hide boots, a leather black belt with a beautiful golden buckle, and black gauntlets on both hands that had the long sleeves of his navy blue shirt tucking into. There was no cut on Veron's body, no marks, no wounds, and no signs of aging. He looked like he was about twenty-five years old – except with snow-white skin.

"That's him?" Arion asked stunned. "Veron? But –"

"Shh," Zeya whispered loudly, as Veron started to come closer towards the alleyway while asking different people something. "I think he's…" But before she could finish, they both heard him ask a question.

"Have you seen a redhead Elf around here, or a lion, or a man?" Veron asked a couple nearby.

"Run!" Zeya exclaimed lowly, as she shoved Arion down the opposite way of the alleyway. As they ran down, Arion had to push her against the wall and they hid behind a large, metal trash can. They knew Veron had heard them running, and they knew he was looking down the alleyway just then. They sat there for a few minutes waiting, and then they realized Veron wasn't coming down the alleyway.

"How did he know we're here?" asked Arion, while also communicating with Forion as well.

"_What are you talking about?"_ asked Forion, who was most likely wandering outside the town.

"Veron found out about us!" Arion exclaimed. He was trying to think of the past when they might have let information loose to other people. He only came up with one.

"Queen Phadra must have told Veron!" Zeya exclaimed. Queen Phadra was queen of the Byorvin Kingdom.

"But Baleiar trusted her!" Arion exclaimed, anger rushing through his body.

"_WHAT! WE HAVE TO GO_ NOW_!"_

"Let's go!" Zeya exclaimed as she started to stand.

"Hey!" Arion exclaimed as he grabbed Zeya's arm and pulled her back down. "Did Veron think I was a man? I'm sure Baleiar would have told the queen who would have told Veron I was an Atlantian."

"Do you think that Veron would go around saying there's another Atlantian still alive?"

Good question, Arion thought to himself as he and Zeya stood up straight. They looked up and down the alleyway, but Zeya was looking sharp and hard, as if someone was spying on them.

"Follow me," Zeya whispered. They walked down the alleyway opposite from where Veron was, and they walked out of the darkness and into the light.

They continued on the path out of Saylor Town. The boat was over Arion's shoulder again, but it was hardly noticeable. The dusk sky was almost completely black now, and Forion knew they were an hour late getting out of town because they tried to find a boat. Once they got to the edge of town, it was safe for Zeya to put her hair back again and out from over her ears.

They walked past a long field of glass – and out in the distance Lake Um'Laren could be seen. And even farther out in the distance, barely visible in the black sky, was the Byorvin Kingdom, which rested on the other side of the lake. Forion met up with them after a while, with rotten blood on his teeth and what looked like fresh meat.

As they got closer to the lake, Forion started to freak out. He started asking questions like "What if the boat tips and I fall in?" Zeya was getting annoyed by Forion repeating that, so Zeya asked Forion "How would you like the boat to tip up your ass?"

As soon as they reached Lake Um'Laren, they set up camp and ate dinner. After that, they all went to sleep. Zeya, however, kept herself awake to watch guard. She had a bad feeling. But after hours, she couldn't keep herself awake anymore, and she too fell asleep.

"Would you believe it?" Arion exclaimed loudly, laughing. Zeya shot up out of her sleep at the sound of Arion's voice, but Forion continued to lay in his position with his eyes open. "The boat's gone – stupid boat! The tide probably came up and took the boat away!"

Zeya looked around stunned. She didn't have any idea where the boat would have gone. She was only half awake still. "No, it couldn't have gotten anywhere – the boat doesn't have legs. Unless someone –"

"–followed the Elf, lion, and Atlantian," finished a voice from behind them.

Arion and Zeya leaped to their feet and turned to see who the man was, and Forion did the same, except he knew who it was. And it didn't take more then a second for Arion and Zeya to realize the man was Veron, the Immortal.

Veron walked towards them with a rather strong stature, of a higher power then they were. He seemed as though he was proud and brave, ready to face anything. A smile could be seen in his face, and the little bit of light coming from the dawning sun was the only producing light, but it was good enough to see Veron's face. His hands clenched the hilt of his sword, which was sheathed in his sword, but pulled out a bit to show a little of the blade of the sword. He stopped walking once he got about fifteen feet away from them, and smiled as he looked from one of them to the other and to the other. He had to say something about each of them however, and it made Arion realize how powerful Veron must be to show no signs of fear – and it was probably since Veron knew he could never die; he was Veron the Immortal.

He first looked at Forion, with a smile on his face as though he were looking at a newborn child. "Is that Forion the Golden Lion? I must say, I pictured you to be much more cowardly – a lion you are – and a bit smaller." This made Forion angry, especially the way Veron said it in his British-type accent. "But it is an honor. I would have figured from the legends I've heard of you that you would be a fierce warrior. But I only bow to those who are worthy of it – you are not. Your adventures are nothing more then child's stories to me. After all, I heard you cowardly ran from many battles in Atlantian War – the war when the Last Zeron took control." Forion growled, but backed down slowly just a little, but he looked more vulnerable.

Then Veron looked at Zeya. He almost laughed as soon as he saw her but stopped short. He smirked instead, a grin of malice that could not easily be tested against. He looked her up and down, studying her body – this made Zeya angry, and she forced every bit of herself to ask, "What… you trash?"

Veron's sneer quickly faded away into a frown. Then, somehow, he started to laugh. Arion – who before knew nothing of Veron except of what Baleiar told him – now understood that Veron would not be an easy enemy to beat (and as I said before, he did know that Immortal meant 'never die'). Arion wasn't sure if everyone in the Last Zeron would be this menacing – and if it were, the fifteen of them against him, an Elf, a Golden Lion, and possibly the last Atlantian who wasn't evil, would be a great challenge.

"You must be Zeya Hyrule," Veron stated after his laughter went away and he was now beaming at Zeya, "daughter of King Hyrule the third. And if I'm not mistaken, he too was a coward; chucking everyone in prison who he feared was against him – even his own wife. And you know this. She's dead because of him – and not just because of him, but you as well." If Zeya was scared, sad, or angry, she certainly did a good job in not showing it. "You were joking with your father and he didn't know: am I right? Yes, I know I am. He thought you were serious when you said your mother was against him… she was committing treason. He chucked her in prison and to rid the pain he felt, he had her drowned in river, where her body still is today.

"But of course, you aren't a coward, as I recall, unlike your father. But from what I've heard about you (and trust me, there wasn't that many to hear about), you're just a bitch; a bitch without reason. Just know I like that in a woman." Zeya's eyes, her muscles (there were very few), her fist, all tightened up with rage. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Veron still had that same smile on his face. He didn't care what he said, but whatever he said about someone – Arion just realized (he was pretty sure Zeya and Forion now knew as well) – he would put them in some type of emotional state.

"You bastard," Zeya said to Veron. He anger led her to the point where she had nothing else to say.

"Elves are dying," Veron told her. "That's the only thing special about you. There's no reason for me to bow to you either, you are unworthy of it and have always been. The stories I've heard about you are just stories no one cares about. The only ones I've heard them from are from those who are in desperate need for money and don't know any decent tales."

Veron's smile quickly faded away as he turned his gaze from Zeya to Arion. He as well looked Arion up and down, studying him. "You're in a pretty decent shape. You look strong too." Veron looked into Arion's eyes to see who he really was. Arion shivered. He wasn't sure how to take this.

"You must be Arion Veldon, one of the Last Atlantians. I've heard stories of you."

"I know," Arion stated. "Your wife told you, didn't she? We were right not to trust Baleiar's decision about telling her." Arion showed no weakness as he said that.

"Why she certainly did," Veron stated. "Well, actually I found out after I read the letter from your Master Baleiar. He sounds like a good teacher. I found out you won in the match against him, so that makes you not just one of the last Atlantians and of Spiriality, but Arion the Warlock. You'll be a great threat against the Last Zeron. I honor you.

"And I've heard more to the story. You were frozen shortly after arriving unconsciously through the Atlantic, and stayed that way after millennia. Not too long ago you were brought back, and learned of a destiny that would mean the destruction of the Last Zeron. And now you are in your own league called the Pralontúr. But I doubt you've even learned your true power, the one given by the Midnight Clash. You see, the Last Zeron have named the powers – we call it Atlantacy. Your Atlantacy I don't know, but I do trust that you don't know but it'll be powerful."

Veron was starting to walk back and forth as he spoke to Arion, but kept his eye contact with Arion. "And probably what you've probably heard I'm not one of the higher powers in the Last Zeron – but I am part of it, and I'm not on the top because of my choosing. Being as an Immortal, I can live forever. There is no need to have all the power there is when you get to live an eternity of great pleasure. Just know Arion, this, you join the side of what is right – the power and glory – then it'll be yours for the taking. And someone will be glad to see you. So, tell me, what is your power?"

Arion was stunned by what he just said and started to talk. "Mine's Spiriality: I can fuse my spirit with a person, object, or animal in combat." Then he changed subject (Veron had a look of great interest when Arion told him about Spiriality). "What do you mean 'Someone's glad to see me'?"

"I mean," Veron started with a smile, "that someone wants to see you. I'll leave it at that. But anyways: Arion Veldon the Warlock, wielder of Spiriality and one of the last survivors of Atlantis, do you or do you not wish to partake in the Last Zeron, and fight for power and glory. Your name will be everywhere. The Last Zeron could teach you powers and magic far beyond of what Baleiar has taught you." As Veron spoke, Arion began to take notice of how much the Last Zeron needed him. Should Arion or Arion not become the final member of the Last Zeron, for riches and power, or for peace and unity? But he didn't need to think his answer.

"What say you?" asked Veron majestically, as he now stood in front of Arion. It was now a dark blue sky, and Veron's face and every part of him – as well as the others – were now visible. "The union of the Last Zeron and the Pralontúr, fighting side by side in the greatest period mankind and magic-folk alike has ever seen. And perhaps more races together. All we need is you, Arion… just you. Leave everything you've got behind and we will show you the true meaning of greatness. Greatness is a word peasant's dream of but the Last Zeron is greatness.

"Join me!" Veron said proudly, as he put his hand into a fist to show his might and how serious he was. "Join us, Arion Veldon. You will go down in history books forever. You will be _the_ Last Atlantian. You have choice Arion, life or death, glory or failure, virtue or vice. It is your choice Arion. Make it good one, and choose wisely."

Arion bit his lip thoughtfully, taking in every last word that Veron told him. But then he said his answer. "No Veron the Immortal. I am against you and your will to dominate. I will die trying to destroy the Last Zeron. One thousand years I saw peace; now I see darkness and I want that fixed. So Veron, the choice is simple. I choose no, I am not one of the Last Zeron."

Veron's happiness all of a sudden sunk into anger and spite. This was not what he intended. "So you choose death." "I choose death," Arion responded.

Then what happened next was too fast. Knights ran out from behind Veron out of nowhere and ran right past Veron. Arion and Zeya pulled out their weapons and Forion was ready to attack. They couldn't go through the water – they would die swimming and Forion couldn't swim at all. There was no place to run. But before anyone could think up a plan to come up with, the knights had already circled around the three, and each pointed their swords directly at them. There was no place to squeeze through, there were even more knights behind the knights circling them so there was no point in fighting. They were trapped. The only good idea Arion had to escape was levitation, but he and Zeya combined couldn't lift Forion – he weighed so much. They could only stand there and wait.

"Don't hurt them – especially the human!" Veron demanded from outside of the crowd. He certainly didn't want anyone knowing about Arion. That meant he wasn't going to kill them. And only seconds later Veron walked through the crowd of knights circling them, and walked straight to the Pralontúr. Once in the small circle, he looked at each of them, giving all three pity.

Veron yelled loudly so everyone could hear him, "We'll take the three to the Byorvin Kingdom, where there they will await trial, and what their punishment will be. Tie them up boys!"

With that, about ten of the knights came over – three with rope – and grabbed each their arms. Arion and Zeya tried to struggle after they watched about five of the knights knock out Forion by beating him on the head. But it was not use. There were three on Zeya and two on Arion (Zeya was a bit more fierce and hard to control). Once Zeya and Arion were tied up around their wrists, Veron walked in front of Arion and whispered in his ear. Arion had a face of rage and vengeance he wanted on Veron for tying him.

Veron whispered in Arion's ear, "Little boy, your girlfriend is on trial as well and will be executed very soon. She'll be glad to se you. She's the Elemental."

Arion looked up at Veron shocked and surprised, and he knew what Veron meant. He blurted out of his mouth so quickly he wasn't sure if he said the right name.

"Aylia!" he exclaimed loudly so everyone could hear them. But Veron had already nodded to the knights, and two of them took the hilt of their swords and hit Arion and Zeya hard on the back of their necks. They went out cold, and they were unconscious.

That's the end of this chapter. So some people can get it, this is thousands of years before the Time of Zelda. It links to Zelda because Zeya is one of Zelda's ancient relatives. I guessed that Zelda's last name is Hyrule and gave it to Zeya. And way in the story the Ocarina of Time will be given to Zeya, which will be passed down generation to generation. That's how Zelda got it. Those are the only real links between the video game. Now I must go and take a shower and then skateboard.

Chow my home S.H.I.K.s. (It means Shit Heads In Control – but you say it Shaks not Shiks.


End file.
